Algo Diferente
by Hanna Asakura
Summary: CAP.11 ARRIBA.¡¡QUE LEJOS HEMOS LLEGADO!, ANNA PIERDE LA MEMORIA Y OLVIDA SU PASADO Y SU ACTITUD.YOHXANNA Y OTRAS PAREJAS.
1. Todo Sigue Igual

Aquí esta mi primer fanfic.

Es la época de invierno y los shamanes terminaron la secundaria y celebran su ultima navidad antes de entrar a la universidad. Bien aquí les va uf! .

**Algo Diferente  
**  
Cáp.1 Todo sigue igual

Yoh, Yoh donde estas-se oía la voz de un pequeño.

Aquí estoy, manta, en el patio-se oía la voz lejana del shaman.

Oye Yoh que haces aquí-pero al llegar al patio vio una figura parada en el pasillo y cuando miro al patio se impresiono.

Hola anna-saludo a la figura que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Hola-saludo esta indiferentemente mientras se iba.

El pequeño volvió su mirada a Yoh que se encontraba en forma de sentadilla con cuatro jarrones de agua manteniendo equilibrio, dando a agregar estaba fría por que el ambiente estaba frió, mas bien helado.

* * *

Más tarde en el cementerio.

Tienes suerte que anna te dejo venir-dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba junto a su acompañante.

Si, creo que fue porque se lo pediste de buena forma-agrego este con su pasividad cotidiana.

Oye porque lo hizo si dijo que no tendrías entrenamiento en el invierno por el frío-al decir esto su amigo cambio la cara de tranquilidad a una de "fue mi culpa".

* * *

Al día siguiente. En la pensión.

Yoh, Yoh-se oía la voz del pequeño.

Aquí- grito con algo de dificultad el moreno. Al oír respuesta manta supo donde estaba inmediatamente-no puedo creerlo otra vez-se dijo.

Al dirigirse al pasillo que llevaba al patio se encontró de nuevo con la figura.

Hola anna-dijo este algo nervioso.

Esta le dirigió una de sus miradas y dijo-ni pienses que esta ves lo dejare ir-con tono de disgusto mientras se alejaba.

Pero mas se impresiono cuando dirigió su mirada a la dirección de la cual había partido la itako y vio como una escoba, volaba hacia el, pero su impresión fue tardía por que esta ya le había pegado en la cabeza.

limpia la casa, haber si se dejan de vagos-grito la itako mientras se alejaba lentamente.

pe.pero Anna-solo le atino a decir eso y dirigió su mirada a dentro donde todo relucía de limpio y brillaba.

acaso me contradices-dijo esta dirigiéndole su mirada asesina.

no. No claro que no Anna -dijo manta con pequeñas gotas de nerviosismo.-y ahora que haré-se dijo a si mismo.

Y tu limpia la nieve que esta frente a la casa-dijo la itako después de haberle arrojado una pala a Yoh.-y quiero que hagan la cena cuando terminen-agrego.

que genio-dijo el pequeño que se congelo cuando sintió la mirada de la itako.

* * *

Solo se oía el ruido de la pala quitando la nieve. Ya manta había terminado de limpiar la casa, otra ves, ya que la itako lo vigilaba sigilosamente y ahora el pequeño observaba a Yoh terminando su encomienda, pero de pronto el ruido se detuvo por un momento.

que sucede Yoh-pregunto manta ante la mirada de preocupación del shaman.

esta muy dura esta montaña de nieve. Jijijijiii-sonrio su risa estupida. Y metió la pala debajo de esta haciendo mucha fuerza para levantarla.

El pequeño se llevo una mano a la cabeza como recordando algo, hasta que-no Yoh esa no es una...- pero lo dijo muy tarde ya que el shaman había sacado "la montaña de nieve" de la tierra y la había arrojado erróneamente hacia la pensión-montaña-termino de decir manta. Y se oyó un ruido muy fuerte seguido de un grito.

YOH, DIRÍGETE HACIA ACA INMEDIATAMENTE-

ahora si me matara jijijiji-rió el shaman en forma de nerviosismo.

si que estas muerto-dijo su acompañante.

Ya dentro………

que sucede annita-dijo Yoh nervioso.

QUE SUCEDE! QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-reclamo la itako señalando una roca que había hecho un agujero en el techo.

lo siento annita es que pensé que era una pequeña montaña de nieve-dijo el shaman con cara de niño reprendido.

NIEVE, NIEVE COMO PUEDES CONFUNDIR UNA ROCA CON NIEVE, QUIERO QUE ORDENES ESTO INMEDIATAMENTE YOH ASAKURA. ME ESCUCHASTE!-decía exaltada la itako, ya que iba bajando la escalera cuando la roca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas cayo frente a ella.

si anna enseguida-respondió Yoh.

* * *

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo de ocurrido el incidente (bueno en verdad algunas horas)

es un milagro que hayas terminado hoy-exclamo el pequeño.

si-dijo el otro.

Ya solo faltaba secar un poco de nieve que se había derretido.

En ese momento anna se acercaba bajando la escalera pero algo la hizo tropezar -AAAAAHH!- y caer por las escaleras obviamente freno con el suelo al terminar la escalera.

anna-dijo el moreno, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la escalera seguido por manta.

Yoh se dirigió hacia ella y la sostuvo al parecer aun estaba consiente.

estas bien anna-pregunto el shaman.

en…-solo pudo decir esto por que se desmayo.

Yoh mira sangre- le mostró manta a Yoh.

Este puso los ojos atónitos (esos que son que solo tiene un puntito negro en los ojos en un circulo negro relleno de blanco. Los que pone cuando hace la posesión de almas.)

* * *

Al otro día en el hospital……

Una anna muy confundida se despertó, estaba en una cama de hospital tenia vendas en la cabeza la cual le dolía mucho, y a su lado estaba.

hola anna te sientes bien-dijo el prometido de esta con una vos muy suave.

Anna¿quien es anna?-

continuara…………………

* * *

bien aquí esta mi primer fic, algo tranquilo pero es mi primer fic (cuantas veces he dicho eso) y no quiero complicarlo, será un fic tranquilo asi que se basara en pocos capítulos 4 o 3.

Bien soy extremamente nueva en esto y nunca creí tener madera para esto y aun no lo creo por eso acepto todo tipos de opiniones positivas o negativas, regulares o exageradas, pasables o no pasables. No me importa si crees que el fic fue todo un asco dilo.


	2. Es Extraño

Espero les guste

* * *

Cáp. 2: Es Extraño

Una Anna muy confundida se despertó, estaba en una cama de hospital y tenia vendas en la cabeza la cual le dolía mucho, y a su lado estaba…

hola Anna ¿te sientes bien?-dijo el prometido de esta con una vos dulce y cariñosa.

¿Anna¿quien es Anna?-dijo esta con voz de confundida. En verdad estaba confundida por alguna razón toda su mente estaba en blanco y cuando intentaba recordar algo, como por ejemplo como rayos llego hay, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, literalmente. Recordó la pregunta que le hizo a su desconocido acompañante, el cual aun no había dicho nada talvez le impresiono la pregunta tanto como a ella le impresiono todo lo que vio al despertarse, en fin (cuanta palabrería no?). La rubia dirigió su mirada a los ojos del chico como esperando una respuesta o mas bien, ordenando una respuesta. Quería saber quien era y por que no recordaba nada respecto a ella, quería saberlo y lo quería saber ya (que actitud) y algo le decía que él le podría responder.

Yoh salió de su impresión al sentir la mirada de Anna y cuando la miro pudo verla dirigiéndole su mirada justo a los ojos, el la admiro en su semblante se denotaba que estaba confundida y adolorida y luego sus ojos, Yoh la miro profundamente hacia sus ojos, vaya era la otra de las pocas veces que le había permitido mirarla directamente a los ojos, a sus negros y profundos ojos.

disculpa… aun estas hay- la voz de su prometida lo saco de sus pensamientos y luego recordó en la situación que se encontraba, como dijo el doctor Anna tiene amnesia y era lógico que preguntaría cosas así, que el debe responder. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero cuando las palabras iban a salir.

bien señorita kyouyama, veo que a despertado-dijo un señor con una bata blanca.- ¿y usted quien es?-. Pregunto Anna.-yo soy su medico señorita, ingreso anoche al hospital el señor Asakura la trajo.

Asakura- se dijo para si misma. -¿disculpe podría dejarnos a solas un momento?-le dijo el doctor al shaman. -si- dijo Yoh mientras asentía. Él Se levanto y se dirigió a afuera de la habitación mientras la chica lo seguía con la mirada en todo lo que hacia.

* * *

yaafuera de la habitación Yoh se encontró con manta.

busque al doctor como me dijiste-. Decía mientras hacia vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa a su receptor para darle confianza ya que este estaba preocupado por Anna, había pasado toda la noche con ella esperando que despertara.-y... ¿como esta ella?- pregunto algo curioso.

estará bien-dijo sonriendo el moreno. -vamos por algo para tomar-sonriendo.

si- dijo el pequeño devolviendo la sonrisa.

* * *

Luego de un rato el doctor salió y les dio algunas prescripciones a yoh y manta, les dijo que la cabeza de anna aun no estaba del todo bien, pero también había que tratar su amnesia temporal, el doctor les explico que yendo a su casa habían cosas que podía recordar así el proceso seria mas fácil en un lugar conocido. También les explico que tendría fuertes dolores de cabeza y mareos que terminarían en desmayos y que los medicamentos que les había prescrito antes ayudarían. -bien, deben volver en dos semanas exactamente y si notan que algo no anda bien no deben dudar en traerla al hospital-. Decía con seriedad el doctor.

A los chicos les dio con solo asentir a lo que el doctor dijo. Después que el doctor se fue manta iba a comprar los medicamentos a la farmacia del hospital (en verdad no se si ellos tienen pero es lo lógico no).

manta-

si, Yoh-

solo quería agrade.-pero no pudo continuar por que manta lo detuvo.-no tienes que agradecerme tu y Anna son mis amigos y quiero que ella este bien- y se sonrieron.

"así es" se dijo manta así mismo mientras sonreía "ambos son mis amigos". Aunque al principio pensó que Anna era la malvada prometida que vino a abusar de el, pero después de todo lo sucedido se dio cuenta que Anna en verdad tenia buenas intenciones y era una buena persona.

Yoh veía como manta se alejaba mientras se daba fuerzas para entrar con anna respiro hondo varias veces y entro. Y hay estaba entretenida con algún punto de la pared, (ni que se iría a otro lugar) ella aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la habitación eso hizo que Yoh se quedara mas tiempo admirándola como asía casi siempre, mientras se sonreía para si mismo y se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era y era de él aunque hasta para el mismo eso se oía egoísta, era cierto o eso se hacia creer él.

Se había percatado de que alguien la observaba y como por instinto voltio a ver a donde estaba... él. Él chico que estaba con ella cuando despertó. -hola-dijo anna mientras sonreía ampliamente por alguna razón se sentía confiada en la presencia de ese chico, se fijo que este hizo un acto de nerviosismo cuando esta le sonrió, ella no lo recuerda pero nunca le sonríe a nadie así, por eso el muchacho se puso tan nervioso y se sonrojo levemente.

bueno-. Dijo Yoh, se preparaba para las explicaciones.-supongo que ya sabes que tienes amnesia y que por eso no recuerdas la mayoría de las cosas- la sonrisa de anna desaparecía conforme cada palabra de Yoh.

si, el doctor me lo explico, pero no me dijo mi nombre completo¿tú lo sabes?-dijo con algo de énfasis en su pregunta.

pues tu nombre es Anna kyouyama-.decía Yoh-y el mío es Yoh Asakura-termino por decir este.

bien, es bueno saber mi nombre al menos y me puedes decir como ocurrió todo esto- decía mas aliviada porque alguien respondería las hasta ahora preguntas mas obvias.

resbalaste, rodaste por las escaleras y te diste un golpe en la cabeza- decía Yoh no muy alegre por estar contando esa historia.

hola! ya estoy aquí-decía manta mientras entraba a la habitación-si ya están listos podemos irnos a casa.

Anna miro a manta y luego miro a Yoh, avisándole lo que ahora le tocaba, -este es Manta Oyamada, nuestro amigo- dijo anunciándolo.

hola- dijo anna con su sonrisa.

hola- dijo manta algo nervioso, "Anna me esta sonriendo" pensó, pero mantenía una sonrisa. -dijiste que ya podíamos ir a casa, no?-le pregunto anna a manta el cual asintió. -bien pues entonces me cambio y nos vamos-por alguna razón anna ya quería salir de ese lugar.

de acuerdo cuando estés lista nos buscas fuera de la habitación-le dijo manta, mientras este e Yoh salían.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación.

definitivamente su actitud no es la misma-. Menciono el pequeño al recordar la escena del saludo. -pero-continuo diciendo-su iniciativa no cambia- termino por decir al recordar lo ocurrido después del saludo. Yoh solo sonrió a lo que dijo manta.

* * *

Ya en la pensión.

vaya aquí es donde vivo-anna estaba impresionada "que casa mas grande" pensaba.

si aquí es donde viven tu e Yoh-dijo manta.

¿yo e Yoh¿que acaso vivimos juntos?- pregunto esta algo confundida.

* * *

continua...

* * *

Vivo en un mundo de fantasía. 


	3. ¿Que es?

CAP.3¿Qué es?

* * *

-¿yo e Yoh¿que acaso vivimos juntos?- pregunto esta algo confundida.

pu. Pues... ehh- gageaba manta nervioso con muchas góticas en la cabeza, sin saber que responder.

eh. ¿no creen que es mejor entrar?- dijo Yoh interrumpiendo la escena, tomando a Anna por los hombros empujándola hacia delante. La cual estaba algo desolada por la interrupción.

Cuando entraron Yoh la dejo en el living y se fue a la cocina a hacer te. Manta lo siguió hasta la cocina dejando sola a Anna.

* * *

en la cocina.

oye Yoh no quiero ser yo quien le explique esto-. Decía manta en un tono mas tranquilo.

yo tampoco- T.T dijo Yoh con cascaditas en el rostro.

No tienes que llorar Yoh no te golpeara por lo que digas, recuerdas-dijo manta tranquilizando a su amigo. (n/a: ohh, sii y por que no lo hace el).

si lose, pero se pondrá muy triste por lo que seguirá después-aun con cascaditas.

tienes razón-. Respondió el peque con la cabeza baja.

* * *

ya con Anna

aquí tienes tu te Annita- dijo Yoh mientras le entregaba su taza. Sonriendo

gracias- / (n/a: Yoh le dijo Annita y le sonrió, hay que darle un premio a Anna por aun estar consiente).

El silencio reino por un momento hasta que la voz de la itako lo destrono.

y bien-dijo tranquilamente. -¿si?- se oyo por parte de los que estaban en su compañía.

¿quiero saber con quien vivo?-con igual tono dijo la itako y después tomo un sorbo de su te.

pues vives con Yoh- dijo muy tranquilamente manta. (n/a: parece que el te lo drogo)

con Yoh-dicho esto un leve sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas. -solos- termino diciendo.

bueno antes no vivian solos, habian muchos espiritus- siguió explicando el pequeño. -pero se fueron hace mucho por el escandalo que habia en esta casa- dijo como si estuviera recordando buenos momentos.

¿espiritus?-pregunto confundida, ahora si no entendia nada.

si, espiritus, veras Anna tu puedes ver fantasmas- agrego Yoh igual de calmado que manta (n/a: que le habrán echado a ese te).

los tres podemos- termino por decir manta.

jajaja- rio Anna sarcásticamente. -casi se las creo, que puedo ver fantasmas, MUY graciosos- dijo sarcásticamente, era increíble, pensaba Anna, ellos bromeaban y ella queria saber la verdad, eso no es justo, era lo que pensaba Anna ante todo esto.

si quieres no nos creas, pero, es la verdad- dijo Yoh con su inacabable paciencia. -pero sabes que nosotros no te mentiríamos- dijo serio.

Anna bajo la cabeza después de lo que Yoh dijo. El tiene razon, después de todo no recordaba asi que no le costaba nada creerles. -¿por qué vivimos juntos y solos?- la rubia retomo el tema anterior, dejado el actual por olvidado.

porque estamos comprometidos, mi familia lo decidio asi, como es un mundo moderno la tradición de los shamanes...-fue interrumpido por su prometida.

es un compromiso obligatorio- pregunto secamente Anna.

no, no lo es, mi familia lo creo pero si alguna ves no estamos de acuerdo con el podemos anularlo-. Termino por decir Yoh.

¿por qué siempre dices mi familia¿qué hay de la mia?-

Yoh bajo un poco la cabeza, su semblante de tranquilidad paso a ser uno de tristeza. Ahora vendrían las respuestas mas triste y las explicaciones mas confusas.

(n/a: y por eso no las pondré).

* * *

ya estaba oscureciendo y manta y Yoh estaban lavando los platos de la cena, habia sido un largo día, le explicaron la mayoria de las cosas a Anna, bueno las tristes mas que ninguna, pero era como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima, no obstante Anna se veia triste como si el peso que se quitaron hubiera caido en ella y asi fue después de todo, Yoh no sabia como pero el y manta terminaron explicándole a Anna su forma de ser, cosa que no fue nada facil de explicar y para Anna nada facil de asimilar. (n/a: lo ultimo la dejo muy triste, eso de que te digan que eres fria y manipuladora no es nada reconfortante, aunque ellos se lo explicaron de la forma amable, Anna lo resumio (fria y manipuladora).

después de despedir a manta Yoh fue a ver como estaba Anna, que se encontraba en su habitación.

Yoh toco, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la persona que se encontraba dentro, talves ya esta dormida penso Yoh y deslizo la puerta de la habitación, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que Anna estaba despierta.

Anna se encontraba sentada sobre su futon abrazando sus piernas y perdida en algun punto en frente de ella.

¿estas bien Anna?-pregunto Yoh al ver que aun estaba despierta.

fue lo mismo que me preguntaste cuando desperte¿siempre lo haces?- la voz de la sacerdotisa se oia distante y pensativa.

¿por qué preguntas eso?-respondio Yoh a lo que le pregunto Anna.

no entiendo por que lo hacen-. Siguió preguntando Anna.

de que hablas Anna-decia Yoh confundido, mientras se acercaba a ella.

¿por qué?-seguia preguntando la rubia.

Anna-. Yoh estaba acercándose, extendio una de sus manos que iba dirigida al hombro de la chica.

¿por qué se preocupan por mi?-

habiendo dicho esto la chica volteo rapidamente hacia donde estaba Yoh, haciendolo retroceder un paso hacia atrás y fue cuando las vio, vio las lagrimas caer de los ojos de Anna y rodar por su rostro.

¿por qué lloras Anna?- en el tono de Yoh se oia preocupación.

no lo entiendo, mi forma de actuar es fria, no demuestro mis sentimientos, y trato de controlar las personas y sabes que, lo logro, no recuerdo como pero lo logro.-. mientras hablaba Anna se habia parado alejándose de Yoh dirigiéndose hacia ningun lugar, cuando termino se detuvo espaldas a Yoh.

Anna lo que dices no es cierto-. Todo lo que Anna estaba diciendo estaba sacando a Yoh de sus cabales, pero tenia que mantener la calma.

en serio, no puedes Yoh asakura, no puedes negármelo, ES CIERTO- parece que Anna estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria, se movia en un solo lugar y mientras repetia la ultima frase en voz baja, movia sus manos en señal de nerviosismo.

Cuando Yoh vio esto corrio hacia donde estaba Anna, la tomo de los hombros, haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos, se notaba que retenia las lagrimas, pero ella esquivaba su mirada. Yoh se desespero al verla en ese estado y busco en su mente una forma para calmarla, pero en todas las ideas de su mente inconscientemente de su parte le hizo caso a la que no debia.

La tomo del mentón, haciendo que quedaran mirándose fijamente, pero aun asi esta esquivaba la mirada de Yoh.

annita, me duele verte asi, me duele que pienses todo eso de ti y me duele que con eso olvides lo mucho que te quiero-. Yoh no sabia por que decia esas cosas, si esas cosas provenian de su corazon, pero con esto habia obtenido la atención de la chica y no podia perder esa oportunidad, sin embargo el no sabia lo que ocurriría después pero su corazón si.

Anna sentia como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, al notar que el rostro de Yoh se acercaba a ella, pero su respiración se agito cuando sentia que el aire que Yoh expulsaba por la boca chocaba con sus labios, a todo esto lo unico que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos, Anna en ese momento era un manojo de nervios, Yoh tambien estaba nervioso pero mantenia el control, cuando vio que Anna cerro sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ella estaba mas nerviosa, rio un poco y rozó sus labios con los de Anna, después de esto Anna cerro sus ojos fuertes, estaba aun mas nerviosa después de eso, pero Yoh no se detuvo y unio sus labios con los de Anna pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Anna correspondio su beso haciendolo mas apasionado y largo. Durante el beso las lagrimas que Anna retenia anteriormente habian salido, recorriendo un largo camino por las mejillas de Anna, pero esto no detuvo el beso, se detuvieron cuando les hizo falta oxigeno. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

Yoh tomo el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y con sus dedos limpiaba delicadamente las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos sin parar.

Tenia una mirada de preocupación, estaba tremendamente preocupado por ella -no llores-, dijo casi en un tono de suplica.

no puedo evitarlo-dijo Anna entrecortadamente. -dejame sola por favor-dijo ella casi en un murmullo.

no te dejare-, no la dejaria,-no lo hare-. Respondio decidido.

vete-. Le dijo igual de decidida que el. -pero Anna-.

dejame, yo estare bien-. Era casi una suplica a la que Yoh no pudo negarse. -buenas noches, Anna-.

* * *

Anna estaba de nuevo sola en su habitación, las lagrimas habian sesado ya que no estaba pensando en la razon por la cual estas salieron a relucir, ahora pensaba en ese beso, cuando Yoh la beso sintio algo dentro de ella que le parecio familiar y se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento correspondiendo el beso de Yoh, pero no sabia que era ese sentimiento, se sintio bien sentirlo en ese beso, no queria que terminara, pero queria saber que era ese sentimiento del cual se dejo llevar, tenia que saberlo y la unica forma es dejándolo relucir nuevamente. (n/a: en resumen se dejara llevar por ese sentimiento).

ni siquiera toco simplemente deslizo la puerta y vio a Yoh sentado sobre su futon.

Yoh yo quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo Anna algo bajo. Mientras se sentaba junto a el.

yo tambien quiero hablar contigo-.anuncio Yoh. -sobre el beso-

te arrepientes de haberlo hecho-. Dijo en un tono desafiante y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

no, si tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo otra ves lo haria- repondio Yoh ante tal aparente desafió.

entonces hazlo-. Dijo Anna aun desafiante.

Yoh dudo un poco ante tales palabras pero rapidamente se abalanzo sobre Anna, ambos hincados, Yoh rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Anna acercándola mas a el, y Anna rodeo el cuello de Yoh con sus brazos aceptando el apego, todo esto hizo que el beso se volviera mas apasionado, y parece que en verdad se estaban emocionando, Yoh acomodo a Anna en el futon, pero sin quedar el arriba y cuando justo lo iba a hacer Anna rompio el beso, lo miro con una mirada divertida y sonrió picaradamente, todo esto hizo que Yoh se sonrojara, cuando se iba a acercar a ella nuevamente, ella lo detuvo poniendo su dedo indice en la boca de Yoh.

ya se lo que necesitaba saber-. Sin cambiar su semblante picaro, se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta. -buenas noches, Yoh-. Y se fue dejando a Yoh confundido por lo que dijo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ufff, ya se acabo al fin, casi madrugo haciendo este capitulo es increíble que lo haya escrito en un día. Primero que nada quiero aclarar algo de no mucha importancia tal ves se pregunten que Anna sabe mucho para tener amnesia (no se si se lo preguntan pero yo me lo encontre extraño) e llegado a la conclusión de que Anna no recuerda su pasado ni nada, ni nadie que le rodee. Después de eso sabe todo lo otro, como que toda persona tiene padres y una familia. Y ademas de todo eso Anna es astuta por naturaleza, solo que no lo recuerda.

Y ahora quiero agradecer los reviews solo tres, pero es mejor que nada:

Aya: gracias por la bienvenida y los animos te lo agradezco, en cuanto lo cofuso es solo que soy nueva en esto asi que talves mejore conforme cada cap.

keiko-sk: gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este cap. Y aun asi si no te gusta házmelo saber .

Anna la sacerdotisa: te comprendo a mi tambien me encanta el YohxAnna es lo mejor si!. Estoy leyendo tu fic "el segundo amor" y me gusta por que tiene mucho yohxAnna, jajajjajajjja cof,cof.

Ejem... y por ultimo quiero agregar dejen reviews, es una broma (pero dejenlos T.T). QUE TENGAN UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.


	4. En Busca del Sentimiento

Siempre escribo mis historias en tercera persona pero esta será contada por Anna, espero que aun así les guste bien de aquí me despido ya que será Anna la que "hablara" desde aquí, por cierto talvez vean mi explicación u opinión en paréntesis (n/a:) OK:

(PD: si algo me sale difícil de explicar no se asombren si de repente comienzo yo a contar la historia)

Cap 4: **¿Qué es?**

Siento como la claridad entra por la ventana y llega directo a mis ojos eso significa que ya amaneció pero no me quiero levantar�¡rayos! Esta maldita claridad, ahora tendré que levantarme.

Me preparo para levantarme e inmediatamente lo hago siento como mi cabeza�¡me duele�¡Siento que va a explotar, necesito calmarme a esto se refirió el doctor.

Luchando un poco con el dolor de cabeza bajo las escaleras buscando a alguien, buscando a Yho, necesito que me ayude con esto.

Estoy frente a la cocina supongo que esta hay, azoto la puerta de la misma al parecer muy fuerte ya que hizo que Yho volteara de golpe hacia mi, comienza a acercarse, pero el dolor en mi cabeza parece empeorar a medida que se acercaba, aun no se acercaba cuando me rindo ante el dolor, sostengo mi cabeza con mis manos, mientras caigo sobre mis rodillas, Yho ya estaba junto a mi, no podía verlo, ni escucharlo bien pero oí cuando me pregunto que me sucedía, los martillazos en mi cabeza no me permitían hablar y solo pude responder sollozos, las lagrimas se acercaban y sentía que las cosas empeoraban.

Entre mi agonía escuche una voz que no distinguía, Yho le dijo algo y luego me dieron unas pastillas y me inyectaron algo en el brazo, luego sentía que las cosas se calmaban un poco.

Sentí que Yho me tomo en sus brazos y escuche lejanamente como el me decía que ahora estaría bien y le decía a su otro acompañante –vamos arriba Manta-. Después me quede dormida.

Hmp, abro mis ojos y medito sobre lo que sucedió cuando desperté, me siento sobre el futon y noto que mi cabeza esta bien, me levanto en busca de alguien en la casa pero no encuentro a nadie, voy a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y encuentro una nota en el refrigerador que decía "para Anna". Lo tome y lo abrí.

Anna: Manta y yo salimos a comprar unas cosasíbamos a esperar que despertaras pero se estaba haciendo tarde.

Volveremos antes del anochecer.

Tomo mi vaso de agua y me dedico a darme un baño tarde algo en encontrarlo pero cuando lo hice me di un gran baño, extrañamente me dieron deseos de ponerme un vestido negro que encontré en mi armario, me gusta me siento cómoda con el aunque este algo corto, procedí a cepillarme el cabello y cuando termine baje al comedor y me fije en la hora, aun faltaba para que llegaran, decidí mirar mas detenidamente la al parecer pensión.

Salí al patio por medio de la sala y me fije en la nieve, cubría todo no dejaba nada a la vista, es hermoso todo cubierto de blanco, se ve tan puro.

Decido subir a curiosear la habitación de Yho, bueno en verdad solo echaré un vistazo es todo, cuando voy subiendo las escaleras me fijo que entra la luz miro hacia arriba y hay algunos huequitos por donde pasan rayitos de luz, parece que había un gran agujero hay.

Continuo mi camino, es extraño como tardo en encontrar el baño pero no la habitación de Yho, al llegar deslizo la puerta y entro, me fijo en que esta organizada me imagine otra cosa.

Dejo de pensar en eso y me dirijo a una mesita en una esquina. Hay un toca CD y algunas fotografías en portarretratos, tomo una que esta en un portarretrato grande, hay muchas personas, dos chicos con peinados extraños y un chico y una chica de cabellos azul celeste.

Finalmente llego a los tres que conozco en la fotografía, Yho esta en todo el centro de la foto con una amplia sonrisa, Manta esta a su derecha y a la izquierda estoy yo, me miro fijamente llevo un pañuelo rojo al cuello y media sonrisa en mi rostro.

Dejo esa fotografía y me dirijo a otras mas pequeñas, un conjunto de tres fotografías (n/a�¡hola, las tres fotos están en un portarretrato que tiene tres secciones), se nota que estas son mas recientes (n/a: otra vez yo, a ver la primera, la foto grande, es de cunado se termina el anime y en las otras tienen mas o menos 17 años) solo estamos Yho, Manta y yo al parecer en una ¿feria, en la otra están Yho y Manta y en la que queda Yho y yo, me fijo en que llevo ese pañuelo rojo, de hecho lo llevo en todas las fotos que aparezco, pero no lo he visto en ningún lugar desde que llegue.

Será mejor que me vaya, me siento algo decepcionada, como sino encontré lo que buscaba, tomo el portarretrato y miro detenidamente la foto de Yho y yo, ahora se lo que busco es lo que sentí anoche ese sentimiento que llego a mi quiero saber que es exactamente.

Pero dudo encontrarlo en unas fotografías, cuando voy a colocar las fotografías otra vez en su lugar, me fijo en una especie de tarjeta debajo de los portarretratos y la tomo, la abro cuidadosamente y veo mas fotos parecen de una cámara instantánea, están al revés, las volteo y vaya soy yo sonriendo, en la otra también estoy yo y hay otra en la que estoy dormida, eso es extraño, en la otra se me ve bastante disgustada. Yho tomo estas fotos de mi y las guardo me pregunto, no, no lo creo.

Oh! Parece que algo cayo de la tarjeta, cuando lo recojo me fijo en que es una tira de pequeñas fotos, tres en total, en la primera estamos Yho y yo pero el no mira de frente me sonríe a mi pero yo si miro de frente, en la segunda Yho pasa un brazo por detrás de mi cuello mientras sonríe a la cámara y yo estoy tan sorprendida en la foto como lo estoy ahora y en la ultima todo es igual que en la otra pero sé me nota algo sonrojada, vaya parece que arrancaron la ultima foto, pero no la veo por ningún sitio.

Coloco todo de vuelta a su lugar y lo hice justo a tiempo porque escucho ruido allá abajo, bien me uniré a los que están abajo.

Ya abajo me dirijo hacia la cocina donde escuche a los chicos, entro y saludo:

-hola-

-hola Anna-.me responden al unísono.

-dime Anna- comienza a preguntarme Manta-ya te sientes mejor-

-si-le respondo-ya me siento mucho mejor- y sonrió en como prueba de ello.

-y que fue lo que compraron- pregunto curiosa.

-adornos de navidad para el árbol-me responde Manta

¿navidad-pregunto confundida.

¿Anna no recuerdas la navidad- me pregunta Manta.

-no-respondo.

CONTINUARA…………..

Regrese, hay algo que debo decir mi ausencia de casi un año es porque no tenia computadora. Voy a intentar reponerme subiendo otro capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda prometo que no abandonare este fic.

Este capitulo no me gusto mucho porque me perdi en los tiempos verbales, pero ya esta terminado, si no entienden nada me avisan por favor, nunca lo volvere a hacer.

Agradecimientos de reviews:

Cla…: Bien aquí esta la continuación.

SAMMYASAKURA:me halagas al dejarme un review, todavía me considero una novata pero tratare de escribir otro fic.

Marcela: a mi tambien me gusta el annaxyho, lamento que no sea tu estilo peero gracias por el review.

AndRoMeDa: ya explique lo que me paso y nunca se me olvido que tenia un fic solo que no pude continuar actualizando de ninguna forma.

DARKY-ITAKO: como te das cuenta aquí no continuo el suspenso y tampoco los dejo en suspenso, este capitulo fue como para enfriar un poco las cosas en el proximo las cosas seran diferentes.

Gracias a todas por los reviews se los agradesco mucho y espero que la historia les sigua gustando.


	5. Una Reunion Con Sorpresas

CAP5. Una Reunion Con Sorpresas

* * *

Era algo temprano y anna se encontraba frente al televisor, pero no llevaba su habitual vestimenta sino unos sudadores negros y un polo del mismo color, veía un programa de TV y parecía muy entretenida con el. 

Hacia unos minutos yoh se había levantado en silencio porque creyó que era el primero en levantarse, pero vio a anna sentada frente al televisor y algo dentro de el hizo que se quedara un momento a observarla, yoh no pudo alejar sus pensamientos acerca de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, sabia que ellos tenían una conversación pendiente y que ambos la estaban evitando pero eso no seria para siempre, el no había podido dormir esa noche pensando en mil y una cosas acerca de lo que había ocurrido, fueron tantas sorpresas pero la que el catalogo como la mas extraña fue ver a anna llorando.

Yoh levanto un poco su cabeza y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro silencioso mientras se reclamaba en sus pensamientos por haber olvidado los mas importante, la razón por lo que todo eso estaba sucediendo, a su mente llego una decisión que sus deseos de hablar con anna discutieron pero ya estaba decidido, no podía hablar con anna en las magnitudes que el deseaba hacerlo debido a que anna no es su anna de siempre lo único que le quedo fue resignarse a olvidar lo que ocurrió o esperar que anna recuperara su memoria y su actitud.

Yoh suspiro de nuevo y con esto la rubia se percato de su presencia.

buenos días yoh- dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

buenos días- espeto yoh sin muchos ánimos, ni moverse de su lugar.

¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto la rubia volteando hacia donde estaba yoh.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?- le respondio el moreno.

es que te noto algo desanimado….¡vamos yoh sube el animo! Es mas por que no vamos a correr un poco-.

que! Correr, por eso llevas esa ropa-

sip-

no quiero correr anna- dijo el moreno con una vocecilla triste –ademas hace mucho frio- termino por decir.

no hace tanto frio yoh, ademas hoy me levante con ganas de correr- dijo anna ya cansada de tratar de convercer a yoh –es mas sabes quédate yo me voy sola y después veremos si puedo regresar- mientras decia esto se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta pero yoh la detuvo –de acuerdo voy contigo, espera aquí me voy a cambiar-. La itako mostro una pequeña sonrisa triunfante pero desaparecio al ver que en verdad yoh no queria salir se sintio un poco mal pero esa mañana se había levantado temprano por esos deseos de salir a correr.

* * *

En el parque. Unas horas después (n/a: aproximadamente 2) 

a.a…anna ya es..toy cansado- decia yoh mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.-¿po..podemos descansar?-

OH! vamos no puedo creer que ya estés cansado- le reprocho anna a yoh mientras le daba la espalda y continuaba trotando en el mismo lugar.

anna llevamos corriendo mas de una hora, ya toca descanso. Por favor- dijo yoh ya un poco mas descansado.

de acuerdo puedes descansar- dijo anna volteándose hacia donde se encontraba yoh, pero el ya se había sentado en una banca que estaba cerca.

y dime cuanto falta para la noche de navidad-preguntaba anna mientras se sentaba en la banca junto a yoh.-despues de que manta y tu me contaron acerca de la navidad estoy algo ansiosa….- fue interrumpida por el shaman que se paro de golpe de la banca y dijo "tenemos que regresar" mientras se ponia en camino.

Anna se quedo mirándolo extrañada y se le quedo viendo mientras el caminaba, hasta que "yoh espérame no me dejes" grito mientras corría hacia él.

* * *

Ya en la pensión… 

Yoh estaba frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla pero se abrio sola, yoh miro hacia abajo y encontro a un enojado manta. A yoh le aparecieron unas gotitas en la cabeza.

yoh ¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto manta, se escuchaba un poco enojado.

es que anna me pidio que corrieramos un poco-dijo yoh mientras señalaba a su prometida que estaba detrás de él. Ella sonreía y movia su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

eso es extraño-se oyo decir a manta.

Anna salto (metafóricamente) de donde estaba -¿Por qué estas enojado manta? Yoh no se ausento por tanto tiempo-pregunto curiosa.

es que hoy es un dia algo especial- agrego yoh.

Hola yoh, hola señorita anna- se oyo gritar a una chica muy animadamente.

hola ¿tamao?- saludo extrañado yoh.

si, soy yo tamao- dijo con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña pose para completar su presentación.

Tamao llevaba un top rosa con el cual mostraba su ombligo, una falda corta de jeans y su cabello hasta la cintura.

es un gusto volver a verte- saludo yoh, ahora mas seguro –tu cabello esta mas largo-.dijo yoh.

Mientras que anna observaba la escena un poco alejada.

por que no entramos al recibidor- agrego el pequeño.

si, vamos- afirmo yoh.

Todos empezaron a moverse menos anna que parecía estar en la luna.

vamos anna- dijo yho mientras movía sus manos frente al rostro de anna, pero no había respuesta alguna departe de ella.

anna- volvió a decir yoh, esta vez con más énfasis, mientras la tomaba de los hombros con sus manos pero no obtuvo respuesta. –ANNA- esta vez se escuchaba más preocupación en su vos.

Anna volteo su mirada perdida hacia los ojos de yoh solo por un momento ya que entrecerró sus ojos en forma de dolor y puso sus manos cerca de su herida (n/a: en la frente.) haciendo que yoh la soltara por un momento, el la tomo de nuevamente e hizo que mirara hacia el pero anna no aguanto mas y se desmayo.

Tamao quedo paralizada después de presenciar la escena ocurrida.

Yoh cargo aanna y la llevo a su habitación. Luego le explicaron a tamao sobre "el accidente" de anna.

* * *

A tamao le había parecido algo muy extraño lo que yoh y manta le contaron acerca de la amnesia de anna, como manta e yoh se dieron cuenta de esto le dijeron que subiera a esperar que anna despertara y asi lo hizo ella. 

Anna sintio como de pronto llego a la realidad e imágenes de lo que sucedió golpeaban su cabeza, lanzo un pequeño gemido de desagrado a la sensación que sentía y abrió los ojos mirando hacia los lados, se dio cuenta de que la chica pelirrosada la observaba preocupada.

se siente bien señorita anna-

si, me siento mejor-. Anna noto que a pesar de su respuesta la chica a su lado continuaba algo inquieta.

te pasa algo te noto un poco inquieta-. Le pregunto la itako a su acompañante.

no estoy bien-. Respondio tamao fingiendo una sonrisa.

estas segura-. Le reitero anna.

bueno es que yoh me conto lo que le sucedió….. ¿en verdad no recuerda nada?-. Dijo algo avergonzada tamao.

pues creí que se notaba, pero no, lamentablemente no-. Respondio anna al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza.

siento haber preguntado eso, pero en verdad no se nota señorita anna, espero que mi pregunta no le haya incomodado-. Dijo tamao sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

sabes recordé algo acerca de ti-. Dijo anna como en un murmullo.

en serio señorita anna. ¿Qué recordó?.- pregunto tamao con ansiedad.

pues, es como una imagen en mi cabeza de ti con unos animales muy extraños a tu lado…. Un zorro y un mapache- (n/a: en verdad no recuerdo si son un zorro y un mapache por que hace mucho que no los veo. T.T)

si esos son mis espíritus acompañantes conchi y…-

ponchi- termino por decir anna. –y sabes que recuerdo que no me agradan, por que mi primer recuerdo tenia que ser ellos-. Dijo anna suspirando.

pues yo pienso que como es un recuerdo sencillo fue lo primero que le llego a la cabeza señorita anna-. Agrego tamao.

tiene sentido, pero después de todo me conformo con cualquier recuerdo- dijo anna esbozando una media sonrisa. Tamao noto la media sonrisa y pensó que era la primera vez que veía a anna así.

vamos a bajar, seguro la comida estará servida muy pronto- dijo tamao mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, anna asintio y la siguió.

* * *

Cuando bajaron al comedor anna noto que había mas de cuatro platos en la mesa iba a preguntar por que pero en ese mismo instante alguien toco la puerta. 

oigan!- se oyo decir desde la entrada –hay alguien aquí-

Todos los que escucharon el llamado se dirigieron a la puerta principal y el primero en llegar fue manta quien deslizo la puerta y del otro lado se encontraba un chico de cabellos azul celeste y una chica con el pelo del mismo color que el chico.

hola- saludaron al unisono los recien llegados con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el chico.

Horo-Horo al fin llegaste- dijo yoh. –pero quien es esa chica que llego contigo? Separece a pilita- dijo yoh con la inocencia que lo caracteriza.

pero si es pilika carnal- dijo horo.

si, soy yo- agrego pilika con la cara completamente roja.

lo siento es que estas algo cambiada pilika-dijo yoh sonriendo.

solo saludo de cerca de a la pubertad- dijo horo-horo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

hermano me averguenzas- dijo pilika mas roja que antes dandole con su bolso en la cabeza a horo-horo.

Todos reian divertidos por la escena mientras oian pasos que se acercaban de la cocina de pronto una ráfaga rosa les paso cerca a manta e yoh y se lanzo sobre horo-horo.

tamao ya habias llegado- dijo horo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la acercaba hacia el, tamao lo miro a los ojos y le dijo –te extrañe- y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Mientras que manta e yoh pusieron una cara larga que les llegaba al suelo y repetian -¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-. pilika solo reia con los ojos cerrados.

CONTINUARA…………………..

* * *

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y POR FAVOR TENGAN COMPASION Y DEJEN REVIEW. 


	6. Las Sorpresas Continuan

CAP.6: Las Sorpresas Continúan

* * *

Cuando Tamao y horo estaban a punto de romper el beso desde afuera se diviso una maleta que venia volando pero fue detenida con la cabeza de horo-horo haciendo que este cayera al suelo y con esto se escucho una voz decir "consíganse una habitación".

esa voz es de…..-. Apresuro a decir yoh.

oye cabeza de aleta de tiburón porque haces eso- dijo Horo-Horo mientras le mostraba el puño a la persona que se encontraba en la entrada.

no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme así-. Decía la persona de la entrada mientras unas venitas le aparecían en la cabeza.

y que me harás demandarme- pregunto horo a su receptor.

lo que te haré puede ser peor que eso, ya v…..-. Decía el chico de peinado extraño a horo pero fue interrumpido por yoh.

hola len ¿como has estado?-. Decía sonriendo mientras se paraba en el medio de los que estaban discutiendo.

a mi, me ha ido de maravilla…. ahora con tu permiso- dijo len a yoh mientras lo quitaba del medio.-ahora… en que estábamos-. Dijo len a horo.

no han cambiado nada-.se escucho decir a manta.

quieren ver algo extraño-. Pregunto Pilika en voz baja a manta e yoh.

más-. Dijo el pequeñín.

ya verán-. Dijo pilika con los ojos cerrados mientras apuntaba hacia los que estaban discutiendo.

por favor horo-horo detente-.

pero tamao-.

pero nada, ahora discúlpate con len por lo que le dijiste-. Le dijo tamao a horo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

esta bien, perdóname len-. Dijo horo-horo casi entre dientes y con la cabeza baja.

len, por favor perdónalo-. Dijo pilika a len mientras caminaba hacia el.

OK, perdonado-. Dijo len mientras fruncía el ceño.

En algún momento de la confusión anna aprovecho para irse hacia su habitación pensando en quienes podrían ser esas personas, parecía que se llevaban muy bien. "como quisiera recordarlos". Llego a decir en voz alta fuera de sus pensamientos, para luego sentarse junto a la ventana de su habitación.

Oye yoh veo que el ogro de anna aun no a cambiado nada sigue siendo la chica man…..-. Decía horo-horo pero fue interrumpido con el codazo que tamao le dio en las costillas.

porque haces eso tamao-. Le reprocho horo a tamao.

no digas esas cosas de la señorita anna frente a yoh-. Le susurro tamao a horo al oído.

¿por que, no es mentira-. Dijo horo.

es que han pasado muchas cosas, pero no te preocupes-. Dijo yoh.

oigan y cuando comemos- dijo horo-horo.

la comida ya esta lista-. Agrego manta.

pero primero tenemos que explicarles algo-. Agrego yoh.

¿que es lo que sucede?-. Dijo len.

"pues verán…...", comenzó por decir yoh. Lo que el les iba a contar a todos era acerca de anna y su situación actual y tardo algunos minutos en explicarlo.

en verdad no me imagino a anna actuando amablemente y sonriendo por todo ¬¬-. Dijo horo-horo.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, pero fue interrumpido por pilika que dijo que Ryu no podría ir porque había conseguido trabajo y no podía dejarlo y len aviso que cholove tampoco podría ir porque en esta época es el único momento en que su show se llena.

oye len y tu como sabes eso-. Pregunto manta, ya que noto extraño que len estuviera dando una noticia de chocolove.

pues estuve en nueva york hace algunos días, todavía no se como el muy tonto me encontró-. Decía len mientras hacia muecas de desagrado por lo que recordaba.

porque no pasan al comedor y yo voy y busco anna-. Dijo yoh. A lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Yoh subió a la habitación de anna y toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, la toco otra vez pero nada, deslizo la puerta para encontrarse con una anna dormida en el suelo cerca de la ventana, yoh se acerco mientras sonreía y admiraba lo inocente que se veía anna mientras dormía, se acerco un poco a su oído y la llamo por su nombre varias veces hasta que esta abrió los ojos.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto anna medio adormilada.

vamos a comer, la comida esta servida-. Respondió yoh con una voz suave.

no tengo hambre-. Al decir esto le dio la espalda a yoh.

se que tienes hambre….y también miedo-. Anuncio yoh a anna con un tono de seguridad, la reacción de anna al escuchar eso solo fue mirar a yoh directamente a los ojos.

a que le tendría miedo…..a tus amigos-.

primero que nada anna son nuestros amigos y segundo vamos a comer que la comida se enfría-. Cuando yoh comenzó a decir eso se le notaba serio pero luego sonrió cuando dijo lo segundo, esto ocasiono que anna se ruborizara un poco.

Yoh se levanta como indicándole a anna que ya estaba dicho lo que se haría acto seguido anna se para y da un gran suspiro.

no debes tener miedo, no pasara otra vez-. Dijo yoh mientras emprendía el camino hacia el comedor y anna lo seguía.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del comedor e yoh la deslizo con lentitud –entra- le dijo anna y esta lo obedeció. Cuando anna entro todos se quedaron mirándola y no decían nada, anna se sintió mas que extraña, le dieron ganas de salir de hay pero sabia que yoh la detendría, tomo aire y dijo con una gran sonrisa –hola a todos!-.

Todos se quedaron O.O a excepción de len que le de volvió el saludo, haciendo que todos salieran de su pequeño shock, yoh los miro de una forma que todos encontraron extraña haciéndolos sentir mal al darse cuenta de lo que hicieron, pero intentaron remediarlo imitando la acción de len.

Todos empezaron a comer y el silencio reino por un tiempo hasta que…

YA PAREN DE HACER ESO!- grito horo-horo de repente. Todos lo miraron extrañados y el continuo.

LEN DEJA DE MIRAR A MI HERMANA ASI-, -Y TU- dijo horo mientras se volteaba hacia su hermana.-DEJA DE HACER ESO NIÑITA-.

oye no le hables así a pilika-. Dijo len a horo.

NO TE METAS EN ESTO….- horo fue interrumpido por pilika que se levanto rápidamente de su asiento golpeando fuerte la mesa haciendo que su plato diera un pequeño salto -YA BASTA-. Dijo pilika fuertemente, luego de esto salio del lugar rápidamente.

Siendo perseguida por horo-horo, en cuanto a len se quedo sentado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos.

discúlpenme, me retiro-. Dijo tamao mientras se levantaba y hacia una pequeña reverencia, acto seguido salio en la misma dirección que tomaron los ainus.

oigan que fue todo eso-. Pregunto manta a los presentes.

es mejor que no lo sepan aun-. Dijo len.

oye yoh eso fue muy extraño-. Le susurro anna a yoh.

jjijiji-. Río yoh. –no te preocupes aquí lo extraño es normal-. Le dijo yoh a anna en el oído.

Los que quedaron presente en el comedor terminaron de comer y ayudaron con los platos, nadie decidió ir a buscar a los tres que se habían ido anteriormente, simplemente esperaron que aparecieran por su cuenta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los desaparecidos por algún rato llegaron, los que se habían quedado en la pensión se reunieron con ellos, todos notaron los ojos rojos de pilika y la cara de enfado que tenia horo-horo y por decisión de pilika y tamao nadie pregunto nada acerca de lo que había pasado y todos fueron a dormir para despertar temprano ya que adornaran el árbol de navidad al otro día.

* * *

CONTINUARA……

* * *

HOLA a todos primero que nada quiero aclarar algo:

Si notan extraño que el fic esta ubicado en la época de navidad y se que esta muy lejos, lo que sucedió es que cuando lo comencé era navidad y quise hacer un fic con la época y luego de que tuve esa gran ausencia en fanfiction debido a falta de computadora por al menos 1 año no lo pude terminar.

Recuerdo que en el primer capitulo dije que este fic seria de algunos tres o cuatro capítulos y ya van seis, me estoy desesperando, pero cuando me mandan un review me siento mejor y quiero seguir escribiendo.

Antes de contestar reviews quiero agradecerles a las personas que leen mi fic y me mandan reviews y a los que no mandan review les agradezco que lean mi fic.

**hanakilla (raro nick):** Gracias por decir que mi fic no esta tan malo (algo es algo no?) bien, si lees este capitulo espero que notes que tome en cuenta tu review y estoy intentando mejorar la redacción de los antiguos capítulos, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y si no te gusto deja un review y házmelo saber.

**Yo-chan1:** bien aquí tienes la actualización. Estoy de acuerdo contigo acerca de tamao, lo hice porque en ocasiones siempre la dejan despechada y eso no me gusta. Bueno nos leemos.

**Sayuri: **me alegra que te haya gustado y aunque no sean la pareja central pondré más horoxtamao. En verdad crees que mi historia es original muchas gracias T.T

**Anayoh: **a mi también me gusta el annaxyoh y gracias por tu review.

**Valentina **gracias espero que continué gustándote y si no es así házmelo saber por un review.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	7. ¿Aclaraciones?

CAP 7

Se había despertado mas temprano de lo planeado, el sol apenas estaba echándole un vistazo al nuevo día, decidió mirar el amanecer sentada en la parte que daba al patio, para ella todos continuaban dormidos pero una persona había despertado y estaba reuniendo fuerzas para hablar con ella.

¿Cómo amaneciste?-. Había reunido fuerzas para preguntarle mientras se colocaba en la puerta.

bien. Gracias por preguntar-. Respondió ella sin voltear a ver quien le hablaba.

es un lindo amanecer, cierto-. Dijo el aun detrás de ella.

Si pero los atardeceres son mejores-. Dijo ella melancólicamente.

ayer no pudiste admirar el atardecer-. Agrego el.

si. Tienes razón-.

sabes que puedes arrepentirte en cualquier momento-. Dijo el de repente mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

y tú sabes que no lo haré-. Señaló ella mientras que ahora el estaba a su lado ella lo miraba justamente a los ojos para demostrarle que no cambiaria de opinión.

El entendió su mirada y volteo la de el un poco hacia la izquierda esquivando la de ella.

si quieres puedo hablar con mi…-empezó a decir el pero fue interrumpido por el dedo que la chica puso en sus labios.

no quiero que por mi culpa vuelvas a enemistarte de tu familia len-. Le dijo la chica mientras mantenía su dedo índice en los labios del chico para no ser interrumpida.

El retiro el dedo de la chica de sus labios y la tomo del mentón acercando un poco el rostro de ella hacia el de el.

por ti- respiro hondo y prosiguió- me volvería enemigo de todo el mundo si fuera posible pilika-le dijo len mientras se miraban a los ojos.

len las cosas no son así-. Explicaba pilika mientras se soltaba un poco de la mano de len.

Luego de que pilika se soltó de len el camino unos pasos lejos de ella.

se que las cosas no son así pilika solo estoy tratando de demostrarte que te amo mas que a nada-. Declaró len de espaldas a pilika.

Pilika se acerco a el y por la espalda lo rodeo con sus brazos y poso su rostro en la espalda de len y dijo-lo se len yo también te amo y haría lo mismo pero debes entender que horo es mi única familia-.

Len mantenía la cabeza baja hasta que sintió algo tibio mojar su espalda, se soltó de los brazos de pilika lo suficiente como para voltearse y darle el frente.

pilika no llores sabes que odio verte llorar-. Pidió len a pilika.

no.puedo.e.evitarlo.por.que.porque.mi.her.mano.es.un.tonto-. Declaro pilika entre sollozos.

debes ser un poco más observadora-. Indicó len a pilika.

Pilika solo lo observo esperando el porque de decir eso.

me refiero a-

veras, tamao y horo-horo tenían algún tiempo que no se veían y se nota que se extrañaban, ambos hemos notado que el actúa diferente cuando esta con ella, que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer-. Explicó len.

Al escuchar lo ultimo pilika rió un poco recordando.

ves así me gustas mas sonriendo-.dijo len a lo pilika se sonrojo levemente.

ella es la única que puede hacerlo entender ya que tu hermano es un terco-. Habiendo dicho eso len tomo asiento en el lugar que pilika se encontraba al comienzo.

en eso te apoyo-. Dijo pilika mientras seguía los pasos de len sentándose a su lado y recostándose del hombro de len con los ojos cerrados.

¿cuando se lo diremos a los demás len?-

muy pronto-.

* * *

Después de un rato los demás se levantaron y manta llego con el árbol de navidad luego yoh y manta con ayuda de tamao prepararon el desayuno, anna aun no se había levantado así que yoh aprovecho para decirles que la trataran diferente de cómo lo habían hecho el día anterior, les dijo que en este momento ella necesita apoyo, no que la miraran extraño, todos entendieron y empezaron a adornar el árbol, yoh estaba preocupado porque anna aun no se había levantado así que fue a ver porque no lo había hecho.

* * *

Frente a la habitación de anna yoh deslizo la puerta despacio para no despertarla.

Al abrir la puerta yoh vio el bulto que hacia anna debajo de su manta blanca y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, estando cerca noto que una parte de la manta tenía un color diferente, se acerco más rápido y se hinco detrás de anna, la tomo en sus brazos y trato de ver bien su rostro, desde la herida de anna recorría un hilo de sangre no pequeño pero tampoco grande, pero para el era suficiente como para preocuparse mucho.

Anna despertó lentamente y lo observo.

creo que sucedió mientras dormía, tuve una pesadilla, pero creo que era un recuerdo-. Dijo anna mientras se topaba delicadamente la herida.

¿te duele?-. El sabia que era una pregunta estupida pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

si-.respondió anna en un tono lejano.

tenemos que llevarte al hospital anna, no trates de levantarte yo te cargo-.

Yoh bajo rápidamente las escaleras, todos lo escucharon y se dirigieron hacia donde el estaba.

anna se lastimo la herida-.

no te preocupes yoh llamare a mi chofer el llegara enseguida-. Dijo manta.

La limosina de manta no tardo en llegar e yoh y anna se fueron al hospital, nadie más fue porque no podían ir todos y en ese momento no decidirían quien iría.

* * *

Ya en el hospital el doctor recibió rápido a anna y la anestesio para cambiar la puntada que se había roto. Todo fue tan rápido que ni pareció tan importante, el doctor le dijo a yoh que cuando la había encontrado las cosas no eran tan graves pero que si se hubiera tardado mas en encontrarla no hubiera sido tan fácil.

¿Cómo va su memoria?-.pregunto el doctor a yoh.

pues esta mañana me dijo que había tenido una pesadilla pero que creía que había sido un recuerdo-. Respondió yoh.

los sueños son normales en este caso, el subconsciente ayuda a recordar al conciente enviándole imágenes mientras esta dormida, su sueño debió ser muy agitado para que terminara de esta forma-. Le explicaba el doctor a yoh.

entiendo-.dijo yoh mientras asentía.

¿Qué hay de los dolores de cabeza que te mencione?-. Pregunto el doctor mientras comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar y le hizo una seña a yoh para que lo siguiera.

Yoh obedeció la seña del doctor y lo siguió caminando a la faz con el.

casi ocurren todo el tiempo y terminan en desmayos me pregunto cuando dejara de pasarle eso, ella esta sufriendo mucho con esto-. Expresó yoh con preocupación.

entiendo porque esta preocupado los desmayos cesaran cuando su herida mejore y los dolores no serán tan intensos serán mas leves y solo se presentaran cuando recuerde o intente recordar algo-. Expuso el doctor.

OH y una cosa más en el momento que la señorita Kyouyama rodó por las escaleras fue cuando olvido, cuando recuerde completamente será como si despertara en ese mismo instante me entiende señor Asakura-.

si entiendo bien. Gracias doctor-. El doctor detuvo su caminar frente a una puerta y se dirigió hacia yoh.

la ultima ves le di de alta tan rápido a la señorita Kyouyama porque me di cuenta que es una chica fuerte pero esta vez la dejare algún tiempo mas en observación, talvez aun este dormida pero puede quedarse con ella hasta que despierte y me avisa cuando despierte-. Expuso el doctor a yoh.

si claro-. Asintió yoh y entro a la habitación de anna.

* * *

CONTINUARA……….

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el séptimo capitulo talvez no lo aclare directamente pero si lo aclare, me refiero a lo que paso entre len y pilika en el otro Cáp.

Como siempre agradezco mucho sus reviews.

**Locura CortÃ©s**: que bueno que te haya gustado tal vez me tarde en subir el Capitulo pero es que me mude y estaba falta de línea telefónica e Internet. Yo también adoro a yoh es el mejor pero mi loco gusto hacia shaman king me impide odiar un personaje directamente. Espero que leas este Cáp. y que te siga gustando sino es así házmelo saber.

**Hanna Asakura Kyouyama: **no quiero que esto vaya para largo dije que seria de solo 4 o 5 y ya van 7. Ejem (tose un poco) discúlpame es que tienes razón pero ya me acostumbre un poquito espero que aunque quede un poco largo lo sigas leyendo.

**Sayuri: **gracias por tu review si que sube el animo, bueno aquí explico lejana pero directamente lo que paso en el capitulo 6.

**Valita:** te agradezco mucho los ánimos y en esta historia yoh y anna son la pareja principal talvez ahora no lo estoy poniendo mucho pero después vas a leer una chorrada de encuentros entre estos dos ya vas a ver solo tienes que esperar y tu espera será recompensada.

**Jarissekyo: **me tarde en subir el capitulo pero no fue mi culpa, y me leíste la mente estoy pensando en otro fic completamente diferente a este un universo alterno pero no voy a empezar a escribirlo hasta que termine este, chao.

**Hanakilla: **te estoy empezando a considerar como una amiga gracias por tus consejos me ayudan a mejorar mis errores. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Nunca olvido agradecerles por los reviews que me inspiran a continuar con mas animo y los que leen y no dejan reviews espero que les guste mi fic. Hasta la proxima!**


	8. La Melancolia de yoh

Cáp. 8: Charla de chicas

* * *

Desde que había ocurrido todo eso cuando abría una puerta para verla nunca la encontraba despierta.

Abrió la puerta y como lo supuso estaba dormida el se sentía mal al pensar que todo eso fue su culpa y verla sufrir tanto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Decidió esperar a que despertara y se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama.

* * *

Se sentía extraña y su cabeza le molestaba un poco miro la habitación en la que se encontraba se parecía tanto a aquella en la que despertó sin recordar absolutamente nada sobre ella.

A su lado derecho se encontraba yoh dormido en una silla.

yoh-. Aclaro un poco su garganta y lo llamo nuevamente.-yoh‼-.

Yoh abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con anna sonriéndole tiernamente lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el shaman.

¿te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo?-. Pregunto anna con lentitud y un tono de voz cansado.

aun estas cansada¿por que no descansas mas tiempo?-. Le dijo yoh a anna mientras le mostraba una calida sonrisa que extrañamente la hizo sentir un poco mejor.

si, descansare más, después de todo aun me siento mal...-. Anna hizo un pequeña pausa y respiro hondo, miraba a yoh todo el tiempo a los ojos y continuo.-solo quería agradecerte por estar a mi lado y por comportarte de esta forma conmigo aunque yo realmente, yo no lo haga-. Confeso anna con algo de melancolía en su voz.

anna que estas diciendo no tienes que agradecerme nada, después de todo estas pasando por esto por mi culpa y creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora, pero no creas que solo lo hago por eso, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo... y... porque te quiero-. Expresó yoh como respuestas a las palabras de anna. Anna solo sonrió como lo hacia últimamente, ante las palabras de yoh.

ahora solo descansa de acuerdo-. Diciendo esto se levanto de su asiento y le dio un tierno beso a anna en la frente mientras la arropaba.

Anna se acurruco en la cama de hospital como una pequeña niña y cayo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Yoh decidió salir de la habitación para estirar las piernas además de que se había pasado casi todo el día sentado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se durmió pero se sentía agotado necesitaba descansar pensó el y soltó un gran bostezó mientras caminaba. Pasando por el lugar donde se encontraban las enfermeras de la sección vio unas personas familiares para el, se acerco y se encontró con los chicos.

chicos‼-. Llamo yoh a sus amigos y saludo con una mano.

yoh‼-. Dijo horo-horo. -¿Cómo se encuentra anna?-. Pregunto horo por todos los presentes.

pues, aun no se encuentra del todo bien pero lo malo ya pasó ahora esta durmiendo y el doctor dijo que la dejaría internada por un tiempo más-. Dijo yoh y cuando termino de hablar bostezo notablemente.

vaya estas muy cansado yoh-. Dijo tamao.

si, debes irte a casa y relajarte-. Agrego pilika.

pero-O.O-¿Quién se quedara con anna?-. Termino por decir yoh ante las conclusiones de tamao y pilika.

pueeess-. Decían los presentes mientras se miraban unos a otros.

porque no nos quedamos pilika y yo-. Hablo tamao mientras mostraba una sonrisa de "una buena idea".

si, pilika y tamao pueden quedarse yoh tú te ves algo agobiado-. Hablo manta.

bueno, supongo que estará bien si me voy a casa y ustedes dos se quedan, pero recuerden tratar bien a anna por favor chicas-.

yoh no tienes que pedirlo, haremos sentir a anna cómoda¿no pilika?-.dijo tamao.

claro-. Respondió pilika con una sonrisa.

ah‼, cuando anna despierte avisen a las enfermeras-.decía yoh mientras era arrastrado por horo y len.

los haremos yoh-. Gritaron tamao y pilika al unísono a yoh mientras se despedían con la mano.

* * *

Tamao y pilika se sentaron un rato fuera de la habitación ya que no querían despertar a anna.

¿es increíble lo que le sucede a anna no te parece tamao?-.

si es increíble, pero tal vez era algo que tenia que sucederle a yoh y a la señorita anna-.

tamao, en ocasiones me asustas por la forma en que hablas, te has vuelto tan profunda-.

no es profundiad pilika se llama madurar y tu también lo hiciste-.

vamos a entrar ya, anna no debe tardar en despertar-. Hablo tamao mientras se paraba de su lugar y se dirigía a la habitación.

Entrando las chicas se encontraron con anna sentada en la cama, quien volteo su cabeza hacia las recién llegadas.

hola anna, yo soy Pilika Usui, lamento que no me haya presentado antes-. Dijo pilika mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

hola-. Saludo anna con una media sonrisa.

yoh estaba algo cansado así que se fue a casa y nosotras no quedaremos contigo-. Le dijo tamao a anna ya que la mostraba un poco extrañada.

yo también lo note algo cansado, que bueno que se fue a casa-.

voy a avisarle a las enfermeras que despertaste-. Dijo pilika a anna.

si-. Afirmo anna.

Pilika les dijo a la enfermera que anna había despertado y la enfermera le aviso al doctor el cual no tardo mucho en llegar y se dirigió a la habitación de anna.

* * *

ya llegamos yoh, despierta-. Le decía manta a yoh mientras lo movía para que despertara.

si, si, ya estoy despierto-. Dijo yoh mientras se sobaba los ojos con las manos.

Al entrar a la sala yoh pudo admirar el gran árbol de navidad que hay se encontraba era hermoso y la sala también estaba decorada y las escaleras.

lo decoramos todo antes de ir al hospital por eso tardamos-. Dijo horo-horo mientras observaba serio a su angustiado amigo.

les quedo muy bien muchachos-. Dijo yoh mientras se acercaba a una esfera de cristal que se encontraba colgando del árbol de navidad en la cual podía ver su reflejo.

FLASH BACK

anna‼-. Llamo yoh desde la cocina a anna, la cual se encontraba mirando televisión.

¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto anna sin inmutar su posición frente al televisor.

¿podemos tener un árbol de navidad esta navidad?-. Pregunto yoh de lejos con muchas ansias.

no-. Respondió decidida la receptora.

pero anna-. Se quejo yoh.

pero nada esa no es nuestra tradición yoh, y no, no intentaremos algo nuevo ya dije que no-.

esta bien anna-. Hablo yoh decepcionado.

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

Yoh sonrío a medias para si mismo y tomo la esfera de cristal con su mano.

se supone que lo disfrutaríamos todos juntos, lo siento anna-. De repente yoh soltó la esfera y apretó fuertemente su puño al igual que sus ojos y se movió apuntando con su puño contra la pared pero fue detenido por len antes de arremeter su puño contra la pared.

LEN SUELTAME-. Grito yoh.

tranquilo yoh, se que te sientes mal y que lo habías aguantado hasta ahora pero tienes que ser fuerte hermano por anna, no puedes simplemente culparte-. Le dijo len a yoh quien lo soltaba poco a poco ya que este no le hacia fuerza en contra.

lo intento pero es difícil, es difícil-. Decía yoh mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Un pequeño se le acerco y le sonrió. –tranquilo yoh nosotros somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos-.

gracias amigos-.

* * *

El doctor reviso cuidadosamente la herida de anna y le cambio el vendaje nuevamente para que no ocurriera lo de la otra ves, salio de la habitación y después de preguntarle a las chicas si ellas estaban con anna les dijo que si notaban algo extraño en anna les avisara de inmediato por medio de las enfermeras, las chicas asintieron y procedieron a entrar a la habitación con anna, entrando anna les dijo: "gracias por quedarse conmigo, en verdad presiento que yoh lo necesitaba".

OH, vamos anna no tienes que agradecer nada-. Dijo pilika.

¿Cómo se siente señorita anna?-. Pregunto tamao a anna mientras tomaba asiento.

ya me siento mas descansada...disculpa tamao-.

si ¿Qué sucede señorita anna?-. Dijo tamao con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué te refieres a mí por usted, en cambio a yoh y a todos por lo que he notado le llamas de tu-. Pregunto anna en un tono bajo y algo vergonzoso.

Pilika se impresiono ante la pregunta de anna que casi se cae de sus propios pies y busco asiento en la cama junto a anna, en cambio tamao no pareció impresionarle la pregunta y mostraba una sonrisa cariñosa y un rostro confiado.

vera señorita anna, me refiero así con usted es porque yo siento un gran respeto y admiración hacia su persona y la forma en que actúa ante los problemas y obstáculos que pueden aparecerse-. Respondió tamao todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

vaya tamao-. Dijo pilika por lo bajo.

Anna no encontraba que decir simplemente río levemente a lo que las otras la miraron extrañada.

gracias tamao, en verdad... gracias-. Dijo anna con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Las chicas rieron un momento sin razón alguna solo felicidad o alivio.

ya se-. Dijo pilika de repente. –porque no ayudamos a anna en alguna duda, por ejemplo algo que quieras saber anna-.

pues me parece una buena idea-. Dijo tamao. –A ver anna, quieres preguntarnos acerca de algo que quieras saber-.

¿no se sentirían incomodas si yo comenzara a hacerles preguntas?-. Pregunto anna con un tono de inocencia.

no te preocupes, siempre y cuando sabramos la respuesta, tal vez eso te ayudaría a recordar-.

bueno-. Comenzó a decir anna.

anoche tuve un sueño, pero se sentía tan real que creo que es un recuerdo, no estoy muy segura pero algo dentro de mí me lo dice-. Anna hablo en un tono muy serio y profundo lo cual hizo que se ganara la total atención de la pelirosada y la peliazul.

Cuando anna término de hablar esta bajo su cabeza, pilika y tamao se miraron con preocupación, tamao poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la rubia y comenzó a hablar.

¿Cuál fue su sueño señorita anna? tal vez pilika y yo podamos decirle si solo es un sueño o es algo mas-. Mientras tamao hablaba anna levanto su cabeza y noto la sonrisa que tamao tenia prendida en el rostro, le transmitió un poco de confianza y la hizo sentir mas segura.

vamos cuéntalo ya, me están poniendo nerviosa-. Dijo pilika con ansias.

esta bien-. Dijo anna con una media sonrisa.

es un sueño extraño, no se como empezar-. Comento anna, mientras pensaba en una forma de comenzar su sueño.

primero iba...-

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Termine este capitulo y no se como catalogarlo, se fijaron que hice un flash back, es el primer flash back de toda mi vida que emocionada me siento, espero que lo lean y les guste y sino les gusta me hacen saber que le desagrada mediante y review ya que talvez suba otro fic y quiero que sea del agrado de todos o la mayoría.

Se que me tardo mucho en subir los capítulos pero tengo excusas: se me va la inspiración, ahora solo la tengo por temporadas, o sino tengo exámenes. Esos ya los termine ahora lo único que me falta para subir los Cáp. más rápido es mantener la inspiración.

**Kaoru de yuy:** T.T trato de actualizar rápido y de hacerlo mas largo pero inmediatamente pienso en eso la inspiración se me va por arte de magia, pero lo estoy intentando y casi lo estoy logrando. Gracias por leer mi fic y gracias por el review.

**Diana Sen-Sey: **gracias TT en verdad te lo agradezco, espero que leas este cap y cumplas tu promesa, gracias bye.

**valita kyoyama: VIVA YOHXANNA POR SIEMPRE SIII!. **Que bueno que te gusto el fic gracias por el review.

**Daphne Potter¿**lysserg, pues estuve pensando tu propuesta y no queria obviarla pero si lysserg entra en esta historia cambiaria las cosas a como tengo planeado que queden, de todas formas ya había pensado en que lysserg si va a participar en el otro fic mío que vendrá después de este, espero que aun así sigas leyendo mi historia, gracias por el review.

**Yo-chan1: **me alegra que mi historia te haya dejado intrigada, anna recuerda poco a poco desde el próximo capitulo y también sabrás que recordó anna. Gracias por el review y por leer mi historia.

GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO Y LOS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW ANIMENSE A INSULTAR O FELICITAR. A MI NO ME IMPORTARIA.


	9. Confusion

Cáp. 9

* * *

-primero iba por un bosque, era extraño no había animales, todo era tan real... las emociones, el lugar... en la lejanía se podía observar un gran torbellino de luz que empezaba desde el suelo y terminaba en el cielo-. Comenzó por decir anna- yo solo corría¿hacia donde, eso no lo se- la voz de anna se escuchaba distante- de repente un rayo de luz apareció frente a mi al cual entre corriendo- anna hizo una pequeña pausa y tamao y pilika se observaron preocupadas ellas sabían mas o menos a que las llevaba esta historia- ese rayo de luz me llevo a un desierto eso creo pero aun podía observar el torbellino de luz, empecé a correr nuevamente hacia el torbellino luego de correr por un rato parecía que había llegado a donde me dirigía, sentía que tenia mucha prisa, que de mi dependía algo. Había una entrada de un templo y hay se encontraba un ave muy extraña hecha de luz, escuche una combinación de voces que decía "mostrarme esa alma" o algo así, lo que sucedió después no se como explicarlo tome el collar que llevo puesto siempre en mis manos y dos monstruos extraños aparecieron y acabaron con el ave. Empecé a correr nuevamente por el camino de una arboleda y llegue a mi destino, pero allí lo que vi, fue... a Yoh cayendo hacia el suelo y había otro chico igual a Yoh en lo físico pero la forma en que me observo en ese momento me hizo temblar y me dijo con su mirada que estaba muerto- anna fue interrumpida por pilika-¿Quién estaba muerto!-pregunto pilika casi gritando- pilika!-dijo tamao- gomen nasai-.

-Yoh, Yoh era el que había muerto, en ese momento lo que sentí es imposible de explicar lo único que puedo decirles es que sentía que ya no tenia razón de vivir lo único que quería era destruir a ese sujeto que me lo había arrebatado y luego desperté, pero no pude moverme porque no tenia fuerzas-. Termino de contar anna.

-Señorita anna lo que usted nos contó si es un recuerdo-. Dijo tamao.

-pero Yoh murió, pero el esta vivo-objeto anna confundida- estoy confundida-.

-pues a usted le han contado que es una shaman, que todos lo somos-. Dijo tamao.

-pues si recuerdo haber escuchado esa palabra...si Yoh me lo dijo-

-bien, hace algún tiempo todos los shamanes se reunieron en Tokio para poder participar en la pelea de shamanes para así poder elegir el rey shaman, el rey shaman será el shaman mas poderoso que salvara a este mundo de la desgracia que se avecina- tamao fue interrumpida por anna.- vaya todo esto es muy complicado, entonces que tiene que ver todo eso con mi sueño-.

-Yoh participo en la pelea de shamanes y es por eso que se encontraba luchando con el sujeto que vio-

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-. Pregunto anna.

-era hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh-.

-hao-. Repitió anna por lo bajo, al escuchar ese nombre unas voces se escuchaban en su cabeza y su herida le molestaba por lo que llevo su mano derecha a su herida.

-hao también participo en la pelea de shamanes porque quería convertirse en el rey shaman sin importarle el costo-.

Anna mantenía la cabeza baja y las voces seguían en su cabeza, "eres perfecta para ser la esposa del rey shaman".

-anna, anna¿estas bien?-. Decía pilika mientras movía ligeramente a anna por los hombros.

Anna levanto su cabeza saliendo del trance en que se encontraba. –Ah- dijo observando a pilika.

-¿Qué si estas bien anna?-

-si me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar-

-¿Qué fue eso, es como si hubiera entrado en trance-

-no lo se, de repente comencé a escuchar unas voces en mi cabeza-. Dijo anna en un tono confundido, -lo único que pude distinguir fue "eres perfecta para ser la esposa del rey shaman"-

-se lo que es-. Dijo tamao repentinamente. Las demás chicas voltearon hacia tamao instantáneamente –eso fue lo que le dijo hao a la señorita anna la primera vez que se vieron-.

Anna y pilika no dijeron nada simplemente se observaron.

-miren ya esta anocheciendo, que tarde se nos hizo-. Dijo pilika mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

-si el tiempo se nos fue volado-. Dijo tamao observando el reloj de pared.

-creo que ya es hora de que duerma señorita anna-

-si pero y ustedes-. Dijo anna preocupada.

Acto seguido tamao y pilika caen al suelo al estilo anime y al incorporarse se observa un aura oscura alrededor de ellas.

-se ofrecieron a quedarse conmigo pero creo que se olvidaron de un detalle, no les parece-. Decía anna mientras reía.

-y ahora que haremos, en el sofá solo cabe una de nosotras-. Dijo pilika aun con el aura negra.

-pues no nos queda de otra una de nosotras tendrá que dormir en la silla-.

-que tal si lo decidimos con piedra papel y tijeras-.

-esta bien-. Dijo tamao asintiendo.

* * *

Luego de unos doble o nada, se observa a tamao tratando de acomodarse en la silla y a pilika durmiendo tranquilamente en el gran sofá.

-Si quieres puedes acomodarte en la cama conmigo tamao-. Ofreció anna.

-no señorita anna, no cabríamos sin importar la forma en que lo intentemos, no se preocupe estaré bien, eso creo-.

-no te preocupes por ella una noche no la matara, además desde que se lo cuente a mi hermano el la hará sentir mejor, no tamao-. Agrego pilika.

-eh, no le haga caso señorita-. Dijo tamao súper sonrojada.

-bien ahora a dormir-. Dijo pilika con su inagotable energía.

-se supone que hace rato lo estarías tu-. Dijo tamao por lo bajo acompañada de una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos platicaban en la pensión, acerca de las cosas que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

-ya quiero que anna vea la casa, estuvo muy animada cuando le dijimos acerca de la navidad-. Dijo Yoh.

-si, aunque no supiera lo que era al comienzo-. Agrego manta.

-porque siento que cuando anna regrese las cosas irán mejor-. Dijo el moreno.

-talvez porque nos hiciste prometer, que seria así-. Dijo horo-horo.

-esta en todo su derecho ya que algunos lo arruinaron la otra noche-. Hablo el chino.

-oye quien te pidió opinión chico del peinado puntiagudo-. Grito horo.

-solo te ignorare ya que prometí que no pelearía contigo-. Dijo len calmadamente.

-oigan ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que las chicas no tienen indumentarias para mañana, creo que debemos llevarles lo que necesiten-. Expresó manta.

-es cierto-. Recordó yoh.

-pero quien lo hará-. Dijo horo –yo no seré el que busque entre sus cosas-.

-es cierto, no seria lo correcto, yo tampoco lo haría-. Dijo manta.

-a mi no me miren, tuve que arreglar la de anna la otra vez y no fue una buena experiencia, si se llegara a enterar me mataría-. Explico yoh.

-ni se les ocurra-. Dijo len a los chicos, ya que voltearon hacia len con miradas de "eres nuestra única oportunidad".

-ya se- dijo manta- porque no les llevamos sus maletas creo que no han tenido la oportunidad de desempacar por completo-.

-seria extraño pero es lo más razonable para nosotros-. Señaló horo-horo.

-bien lo mejor será acostarse, mañana a que madrugar-. Dijo yoh mientras se levantaba y se sacudía los pantalones.

Los demás imitaron a yoh levantándose y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones, pasadas unas horas todos los personajes de esta historia dormían exceptuando uno, anna, aun no podía conciliar el sueño aun su mente se preguntaba como es que yoh había muerto en su sueño el cual era un recuerdo, pero lo que anna en verdad se preguntaba como recordaba la muerte de yoh si el estaba vivo, como una súbitamente un pensamiento llego a su mente. –y si todos me mienten-, anna se movió tratando de alejar eso que había pensado –pero no pueden estar mintiendo porque lo siento dentro de mi- "todo es real solo tengo que analizar mejor las cosas y hacer las preguntas correctas", pensó anna.

-es lo que haré-. Dijo decidida.

* * *

Al otro día como habían quedado los chicos llegaron temprano al hospital con las maletas de las chicas.

Ellas rieron por unos minutos pero luego les dijeron que estaba bien, pero para extrainformar lo intentaron al despertarse pero no tuvieron el valor para adentrarse a la gaveta de una chica sin embargo yoh tuvo que hacerlo nuevamente.

Así termino ese día todos se quedaron en el hospital hasta la hora de visitas, platicando muy ameno de su nueva vida y recordando historias del pasado. Anna se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, los demás trataron de hacerla sentir a gusto pero ella no decía mucho y solo en algunos momentos se podía observar que atendiera lo que los demás decían, en situaciones normales esta actitud seria la correcta pero desde algunos días anna no actuaba de la forma en que lo hacia normalmente por eso yoh comenzó a preocuparse.

Al final yoh decidió quedarse con anna, aunque tuvo que debatir mucho con los chicos ya que el no se había dado el tiempo que recitaba para descansar.

* * *

-¿anna te encuentras bien?- dijo yoh mientras se sentaba.

-si me encuentro bien- dijo anna sin observar a yoh, llevando su atención a una esquina de la habitación.

-eso no es cierto-

-porque lo dices, acaso porque no converse con tus amigos, que no es esa mi actitud de siempre. No te preocupes solo la estoy llevando a la practica- especificó anna con un tono neutro.

-anna que es lo que te preocupa-. Pregunto yoh con una cara de preocupación.

-yoh estas muerto-.dijo anna sin observarlo.

-de que hablas anna que no ves que estoy aquí contigo-

-pero yo lo soñé y tamao me dijo que era real-. Refuto anna confundida.

-con que ese fue tu sueño- anna asintió

-bien creo que tamao no te lo contó todo porque quería que yo te lo contara, bien si estuve muerto pero regrese, veras es algo difícil de contar anna- decía yoh mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella volteaba a observarlo lentamente –si estuve muerto pero había tantas razones por las que no podía hacerlo que regrese- anna lo observaba muy atentamente- y sabes tu eras unas de esas razones anna, talvez para mi resulte difícil contarte esto por eso te pido que confíes en mi anna nadie te esta engañando, jamás lo haría y no permitiría que nadie lo hiciera- yoh le hablaba a anna observándola directamente a los ojos.

De la forma en que yoh le hablo a anna no le quedo mas remedio que alejar lo que había pensado antes.

-discúlpame yoh...por lo que insinué-. Denotó anna algo avergonzada.

-no tienes que pedir perdón annita-. Le dijo yoh a anna con una gran sonrisa por la que anna se sonrojo.

-ya es hora de dormir, buenas noches anna-

-buenas noches yoh-.

* * *

Esta historia se esta terminando, esta vez me tarde mas de la cuenta en subir el nuevo capitulo pero ya saben mi inspiración me abandono para siempre este capitulo no me gusto mucho pero les prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda y subiré mas rápido los Cáp. siguientes yo no rompo mis promesas.

No tengo tiempo para responder reviews pero si agradeceré los que me enviaron reviews:

**Paulina, Naru Chica Hautica, Vero-itako, Rikku-chan282, vero-itako, pipochi, yo-chan1, berchis, polly, OOKANI, kla.**

Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews.

Muy pronto** Los Juzgadores.**

**Dejen reviews!**


	10. Charla de chicas

Cáp. 10

Anna abre sus ojos debido a la claridad del sol que ilumina la habitación de hospital, mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que esta sola.

* * *

-?. ¿Qué no es usted la señorita kyouyama?-

-¿doctor, si soy yo-

-en estos momentos me dirigía a su habitación-

-OH, discúlpeme es que me sentía bien y decidí salir a caminar- decía la rubia mientras hacia una reverencia.

-sígame por favor-. Dijo el doctor mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-si-. Pronuncio anna mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a la habitación.

Luego de una pequeña caminata llegaron a la habitación, el doctor abrió la puerta y le pidió a anna que entrara.

-disculpe kyouyama-.

-si-

-acaso esta sola-

-ah, bueno no lo estaba hasta esta mañana... vera yoh estaba conmigo pero desde que desperté esta mañana no lo he visto-. Explico anna tranquilamente.

-ya veo. Bien vamos haber esa herida-.

-todo se ve bien, la herida esta comenzando a cicatrizar. Creo que en una semana los puntos se irán y como lo tenia previsto puede regresar a casa hoy y regresar en una semana para retirar los puntos señorita kyouyama-.

-eso suena bien-. Dijo anna sonriendo.

-cuando el señor asakura regrese le menciona lo que le dije y nos vemos en una semana-. Indicaba el doctor mientras salía de la habitación.

-claro adiós-. Se despidió anna.

Paso algo así como 30 minutos cuando de pronto la puerta se abre de golpe lo que hizo que anna diera un gran salto del susto.

-ANNA!-

-que sucede yoh, me asustaste-.

-cuanto tiempo tienes aquí- dice yoh alterado.

-solo unos minutos-

-¿donde estabas?- pregunta yoh ya calmado.

-Salí a caminar por un momento...y tu... donde estabas-.

-también salí a caminar pero no sabía que cuando volviera no estarías-

-estuviste todo este tiempo buscándome- pregunto anna sonriendo.

-si-. Respondió yoh un poco sonrojado. "aun no me acostumbro a las sonrisas de anna" pensó yoh.

-por cierto, el doctor dijo que ya puedo ir a casa. Pero tengo que regresar en una semana para que me quiten los puntos de la herida-.

-que bien!-

* * *

-ahh! Al fin llegamos, sabes cuando estoy aquí me siento mucho mejor- Dijo anna al llegar a la pensión, quedándose no muy lejos de la puerta.

-me alegro- dijo yoh sonriente.

-y los demás...donde están- pregunto anna.

-pues ayer los convencí de que salieran a divertirse, ya que a eso vinieron aquí-

-es cierto...eso significa que estamos solos-. Dijo anna con un pequeño sonrojo.

-si lo estamos- repercuto yoh igual de sonrojado.

-yoh-comenzó anna a decir mientras caminaba hacia el -estas- acercándose mas –sonrojado- anna siguió acercándose y se alzo un poco para poder mirar a yoh a los ojos, ya sus rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros –yoh hay algo que quiero preguntarte-.

-quee.que...cosa-

-pues quiero saber si siempre las cosas fueron tan complicadas- la rubia se separo de yoh y le dio la espalda –es que entenderlo todo es difícil así que quiero saber si siempre fueron tan complicadas- termino de decir aun de espalda.

-pues nuestras vidas no ha sido un viaje por el paraíso. Pero ha habido cosas buenas- dijo yoh sonriendo.

-te contare después, hay algo que quiero mostraste- dicho esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo a donde se encontraba el árbol de navidad.

-aahhh- anna miraba sorprendida el árbol de navidad como si de una pequeña niña se tratase –es hermoso...esto es un árbol de navidad- dijo la rubia muy feliz.

-si, sabes nunca me permitiste celebrar la navidad porque no es parte de nuestras tradiciones pero este año fuiste tu la que dio la idea- en las palabras de yoh se escuchaba un dejo de tristeza.

-lo...siento-

-no tienes que pedir perdón...todo lo que haces es por alguna razón...es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti- dijo yoh haciendo que lo ultimo solo lo escuchara el.

-haber ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto el moreno.

-pues si un poco- gggggrrrrrrrr (n/a: no se muy bien como es pero esto es el estomago de anna gruñiendo) / -pues creo que tengo mucha hambre-

-te preparare algo de comer y te contare lo que me pediste-

-de acuerdo-

Yoh comenzó a contarle a anna las cosas acerca de su vida que el sabia, le hablo de la habilidad que tenía cuando era niña y que esa era la razón por la que sus padres le tenían miedo y decidieron abandonarla a su suerte, acerca de la primera vez que se vieron y las experiencias que han tenido desde entonces.

* * *

En la noche...

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto yoh a anna.

-bien. Gracias por contarme tan detalladamente-

-no te preocupes-

-eso es lo que haré-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el moreno confundido por el comentario de la chica.

-me refiero a que dejare de preocuparme y simplemente esperare a que regrese mi memoria, es lo que debí hacer desde el comienzo, sin preocupaciones-

-te oyes feliz-

-me siento feliz, siento como si siempre había querido reír sin preocupaciones y ahora puedo hacerlo-

-me alegro por ti-

Tuntuntun se escucho desde lejos -yoh estas aquí-. Yoh se levanto de su asiento para recibir a sus amigos, seguido de anna. –anna ya estas aquí- hablo una chica de cabello azul. Anna asintió sonriendo. –Que bueno así no tendremos que regresar a ese lugar-...-¡ PILIKA!- dijeron todos al unísono –que?-.

-un niño seguirá siendo un niño- comento un chico de cabellos azul celeste.

-no soy una niña- .

-y díganme como les fue...y...len- hablo yoh.

-¿aquí estoy?-

-miren una montaña de cajas y bolsas esta hablando- exclamo yoh aterrado.

-por que siempre me pasa esto- se escucho decir a la montaña de paquetes.

-compraron muchas cosas- dijo anna mientras se acercaba a ver la montaña de paquetes.

-si también compramos para ti-. Pilika y tamao se acercaron a la montaña y tomaron algunas bolsas y cajas –len puedes dejarlas estas en nuestras habitaciones-...-de verdad hay para mi- pregunto anna. Tamao, pilika y anna cargaron los paquetes que las primeras dos apartaron –vamos arriba para que te pruebes todo- anna asintió y luego las tres subieron las escaleras.

-yoh tengo hambre ¿preparaste algo para comer?- no tengo que decir quien fue cierto.

-si...oye len estarás bien solo-

-vamos yoh muéstrame donde esta la cocina-

-ya voy-

-...por...que...a...mi- se escucho hablar a una montaña mas pequeña de paquetes que la de un rato.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola regrese y esta vez no me tarde tanto espero les guste este capitulo el próximo llegara mas pronto ya que este no es tan interesante.

Contestación de reviews:

**Paulina Asakura: gracias muchas gracias,** me alegro saber que seguirás mi fic hasta el final y creo tardarme tanto en escribirlo .

**Devilgirl43:** viva el yohxanna siiii, xD bueno gracias y lo continuare.

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: **bien es bueno cambiar de vez en vez, y siempre agradeceré por los reviews ya que es lo que me trae un poco de inspiración.

Gracias adiós.

**yo-chan1:** estoy dando mí mejor esfuerzo para traerles una buena historia espero que te guste este Cáp., gracias por el review.

**Zahia-vlc:** aquí tienes el siguiente espero te guste, gracias por el review.

**Naxa:** parece que esta historia esta hecha para ti tiene yxa, lxp y hhxt, espero que la sigas hasta el final. Chao nos leemos. Gracias por el review.

**punkblondie7:** no se si solo te equivocaste al escribir escritor pero aun así una pequeña aclaración es que soy chica se que mi nick es el nombre del hijo de anna e yoh pero no lo sabia cuando me lo puse solo le agregué una h a anna eso es todo, gracias por el cumplido estoy empezando a creer que soy buena escribiendo, chao

Esto es todo. **Gracias por los reviews y los que leen y no dejan pues espero que les guste la historia y gracias por leerla.**

Muy pronto **Los Juzgadores.**


	11. El pensamiento

Cáp. 11- El pensamiento

-no creen que compraron muchas cosas-. Dijo anna mientras observaba todas las cosas que compraron las shamanes.

-para nada anna-. Dijo la pelirosa.

-si, ellos se ofrecieron a comprarnos lo que deseábamos-.

-y como resultado esto es lo que deseábamos-. Decía tamao mientras señalaba sus compras.

-que bueno que todo te haya quedado bien-

-así es, podrás usar esas prendas hasta que recuperes la memoria-

-que? Y por que es hasta que la recupere-

-Bueno, eso es porque, veras...-comenzó a decir tamao.

-siempre usas lo mismo, no te gusta otra cosa, de seguro las tiraras-. Término diciendo pilika.

-...-. Anna hizo silencio y puso un rostro de preocupación.

-No te sientas mal, así eres, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado-. Metió pilika la pata otra vez.

-no es eso es que...esa...ropa...es...bonita, no creo que la tire-.

Las chicas se quedaron arriba por un rato, ayudando a anna a acomodar sus nuevas vestimentas.

* * *

Los chicos se encontraban abajo sentados en la parte que da al patio de la pensión esperando que ellas terminaran. (N/a: una vez que se enamoran no pueden vivir sin nosotras) Ellos no decían mucho de vez en vez se instalaba un tema por un momento y volvía el silencio relajador de los que al parecer solo dos disfrutaban ya que se sentía tensión entre horo y len.

-oye yoh-.se oyó decir a manta.

-...-. Pero no hubo respuesta de parte de el.

-yoh?-. Llamo de nuevo.

-...-. Igual.

-tierra a yoh-. Esta vez fue horo-horo.

-...-. (...)

-Houston tenemos un problema-. Dijo manta mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo frente al rostro de yoh.

-eso se resuelve fácil, ya veras-. Dijo horo-horo mientras se remangaba el abrigo, prepara su puño y manda a yoh a volar pero no muy lejos.

-. aaahhhhhhhh...que...sucede chicos¿por que me golpean?-. Pronunció yoh en la lejanía no muy lejana.

-es que tu alma se fue a dar un paseo y nos dejo aquí hablando solos-. Len se integro al suceso actual.

-O.O ¿QUE? Acaso estoy muerto TTTT-. Pregunto yoh de forma estupida e inocente.

-...-. Solo hubo silencio de parte de los receptores de tan estupida pregunta. Horo se estaba preparando para repetir lo de hizo hace un momento pero fue detenido por el chino. -permíteme- dijo len mientras se le adelantaba a horo-horo, -oye déjame golpear a yoh solo, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo-.

-para que ayudar a un tonto como tu-

-no me digas tonto, tonto-

Estos dos estaban preparados para comenzar un riña por tan estupida razón cuando fueron interrumpidos,- oigan chicos esto es el cielo o el infierno porque se parece mucho a la pensión-. Los enemigos miraron a yoh y luego se observaron y luego empezaron a caminar hacia yoh que yacía en el suelo, estaban a punto de comenzar una masacre cuando de repente se escucha –¿horo-horo que estas haciendo?-

-nada tamao, solo iba a ayudar a yoh a levantarse del suelo, vamos yoh- dicho lo ultimo le dio la mano y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-ahhhh (bostezo) ya me voy a acostar- expresó pilika- ¿vienes tamao?-

-no me quedare un rato más-

-ya es tarde debo irme, adiós chicos nos vemos mañana-

-es tarde, quieres que te acompañemos manta-

-no es necesario yoh, adiós- formuló manta mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la pensión.

-adiós- dijeron los presentes en unísono.

-ya me voy-

-tu también len-

-¿Qué crees yoh ya es tarde, sabes yo también me voy a dormir- menciono anna.

-bueno en ese caso, hora de dormir, vienen chicos-

-no, nos quedaremos un momento-

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

* * *

Un chico de cabellos de color violeta se introducía lentamente a la habitación que le correspondía mientras se quedara en la pensión y...

-hasta que al fin llegas, oye dijimos que esperarías un momento pero casi te quedas toda la noche-. Dijo la chica peliazul que se encontraba en la habitación del chino.

-que? A acaso me extrañaste tanto-. Dijo el chino acercándose a ella.

-bueno la verdad es que no tardaste tanto pero es que no hay muchos momentos solo pa...- las palabras de la chica fueron detenidas por los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

-oye yoh, no te parece que este día fue algo extraño-

-si eso piensas es porque ya te estas integrando-

-eso crees-

-claro-

-ahora duerme- susurro yoh mientras le daba un tierno beso a anna en la frente.

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban solo disfrutando del silencio que el amor que se tenían producía, hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio:

-sabes que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar horo-

-si lo se, aunque no quiero hablar de eso-

-tienes que hacerlo, además lo que te diré es sencillo, bien aquí voy: estas actuando como un estupido y tu actitud no tiene sentido...bien que tienes que decir a tu favor-

-es que se quiere llevar lejos a mi hermana, es un traidor ¿sabias, iba a visitar a un amigo y termino enamorando su hermana, eso no es justo- terminando con un puchero de niño malcriado.

-horo te comprendo pero tu no eres el dueño de pilika tienes que dejar que se vaya, además sabes que ella se ira quieras o no pero creo que de esta forma es peor creo que debes apoyarla- explico tamao.

-estamos juntos la mayoría del tiempo pero ahora se ira a china a china sabes lo lejos que esta eso de nuestra aldea- vociferaba horo-horo tratando de hacer comprender a tamao su punto.

-entiendo- dijo tamao por lo bajo- hay algo que quiero recordarte horo- comenzó a decir tamao con un pequeño dejo de tristeza- en la vida de pilika llegaría el momento en el que ella se apartaría de ti y formaría una familia con o sin ti, es cierto ese momento llego demasiado rápido ella aun es muy joven pero para el amor no hay edad y ella esta enamorada- tamao tomo la mano de horo-horo entre las suyas quien la observaba fijamente- y quiere estar con la persona que ama de esta forma o sino la perderá...horokeu mi amor para ella es muy importante que tu comprendas y la apoyes, es la hora de que pases con tu hermana los mejores momentos y le muestres tu apoyo...de acuerdo- horo solo asintió a lo que tamao le dijo y rápidamente la abrazo fuertemente diciéndole en el oído- no sabes cuanto te amo...yo...ya sabia estas cosas pero de la forma incorrecta... tu me haces comprenderlas de la forma correcta... gracias-.

Lo que sucedió después lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores, más allá de la medianoche todas las personas que se encontraban en la pensión dormían a excepción de una que se despertó súbitamente.

-ooohhhhh(quejido) que sucedió? cierto solo estaba dormida y ahora estoy hablando sola, bueno voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua- la chica rubia de esta historia se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina –esta casa es tenebrosa, que oscuridad- al llegar a la cocina anna escucho un ruido- quien anda hay?-...- hola anna- anna enciende la luz- quien eres?- anna se sobresalta al ver a la persona que allí se encontraba- yoh?...no- anna se altero al darse cuenta de quien era exactamente esa persona- por favor no me confundas con mi torpe hermano- la persona misteriosa se acercaba a anna acompañado de una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, cada paso que el adelantaba anna lo retrocedía, hasta que se encontró con una pared, atrapada entre el shaman de fuego y la pared anna estaba mas que asustada por la forma en que el la veía –nunca me imagine verte de esta forma- una sonrisa de malicia se hizo notar en el moreno de fuego –me encanta, ahora puedo hacer contigo lo que desee desde hace un tiempo atrás...-el chico se acerco mas a la chica temblorosa colocando sus manos sobre la pared y acercando su rostro al cabello de la chica para aspirar su aroma, anna solo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras que debido al miedo sus latidos comenzaron a aumentar y su respiración se fue agitando, el shaman lo noto y la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas hacia el, anna mantenía la cabeza baja y utilizando una de sus manos hao tomo el rostro de la chica en sus manos e hizo que lo mirara, anna abrió los ojos para dar paso a las lágrimas –ahora eres toda mía- anna abrió los ojos mas asustada que nunca-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...YYYYYOOOOOOHHHHHH-

Unos gritos se escucharon por toda la pensión causando que todos se despertaran en especial los hombres que inmediatamente corrieron a donde se escuchaban los gritos pero ninguno llego mas rápido que yoh el cual conocía perfectamente esos gritos –anna! Anna! Anna! despierta anna despierta- decía desesperadamente el chico moviendo a anna por los hombros, anna se despierta rápidamente aun alterada al aclarar su visión y ver al shaman trato de safarze pero yoh la sostuvo y la acerco hacia el aprisionándola en un abrazo anna se calmo y correspondió el abrazo de yoh, cuando los demás vieron esto sabían que estaban sobrando en la habitación.

Yoh noto a anna más tranquila-¿crees que puedas contarme lo que sucedió?-

Le pregunto yoh a anna sin dejar de abrazarla, anna asintió-tuve una pesadilla-dijo anna con un tono de voz que yoh apenas pudo escuchar-¿de que se trato¿Crees que fue otro recuerdo?-anna negó con la cabeza-fue tan real yoh fue...fue...- anna contó su sueño a yoh e yoh sentía como le hervía la sangre si hao estuviera vivo saldría en su búsqueda para acabar con el aunque no tuviera la culpa.

-tranquila solo fue un sueño hao esta muerto-

-lo se- anna se acomodo para ver a yoh de frente – no quiero quedarme sola yoh, por favor quédate conmigo- le pidió anna a yoh.

Como podría rechazar esa oferta pero nunca se imagino durmiendo con anna hasta que se casasen o hasta el día que el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro los hiciera llegar hasta el final antes del matrimonio cosa duda mucho que pase pero se vale soñar. Yoh salio de sus pensamientos y asintió como respuesta a la petición de la rubia, se movió un poco con intención de ir a buscar su futon, pero anna lo detuvo con sus manos.

-no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo por favor- dijo anna con la cabeza baja.

Yoh suspiro resignado – esta bien- se acomodo en el futón con la rubia tratando de no acercarse mucho a ella, pero ella recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, haciendo que este se sonrojara hasta mas no poder.

"Creo que no podré sobre vivir a esta noche" pensó yoh "tenerla tan cerca y tener que ahogar mis deseos por besarla y hacerla mía" yoh agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no venían al caso, observo a la rubia que ya estaba dormida, ahora se observaba mas tranquila, una sonrisa de felicidad se mostró en el rostro de yoh, es hermosa, pensó, y es toda suya y de nadie mas.

-buenas noches mi ángel- dijo yoh en un susurro.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que iluminaban la habitación empezaron a molestarle y decidió despertar de una vez por todas. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y fue vislumbrando una figura conocida para el que se encontraba muy cerca

-buenos días yoh¿dormiste bien?- dijo anna con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en el rostro.

-buenos días anna¿llevas mucho tiempo despierta?- anna respondió negando con la cabeza.

Yoh empezó a levantarse del futón y así alejarse un poco de la rubia ya que no puede soporta tenerla tan cerca y no poder besarla... -gracias- dijo anna. Yoh se detuvo por un momento pero termino lo que comenzó, camino hasta la puerta y allí se detuvo –no tienes que agradecerlo- dijo sin voltearse, deslizo la puerta y salio lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a anna en su habitación.

* * *

Ya habían desayunado y todos los presentes notaron el extraño cambio en la actitud de el moreno el cual ni siquiera termino su desayuno y lo mas extraño era que parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Al retirarse dijo que quería estar solo un momento y se retiro a su habitación.

Se preocuparon por un momento pero ya todos eran lo suficientemente maduros para tener una idea del porque de la actitud del shaman, como si compartieran sus pensamientos los presentes voltearon a ver a la rubia la cual se encontraba observando el lugar por el cual el moreno había salido del lugar y luego continuo acabando con su desayuno.

Decidieron aceptar su petición acerca de estar solo además de que era difícil aconsejar algo sobre tan singular relación.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabia que era lo que tenia que pensar, se encontraba solo en su habitación sin hacer nada ni siquiera le incitaba escuchar música de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca la rubia ocupo por tanto tiempo sus pensamientos, estar cerca de ella de esa forma había hecho que algo dentro de el cambiara, sentía algo que nunca había sentido por ella, deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerla suya... yoh agito su cabeza tratando de espantar ese pensamiento que de nuevo inundaba su cabeza ¿acaso pensar eso lo hacia un perver, sonrió, recordó algo, la primera vez que tuvo uno de esos incidentes mientras dormía, estuvo tanto tiempo preocupado sin saber que era lo que le sucedía que lo único a lo que pudo recurrir fue a leer y leer casi se volvió un experto en esos temas.

-el amor te ciega yoh- se dijo para si mismo mientras sonreía.

No lo recordaba bien pero si recordó que podía culpar a las hormonas después de todo esa era la edad, de todas formas si sabía algo, el amor y las hormonas no hacen una buena combinación.

Parecía haber salido de su confusión interna pero ahora tenia que prepararse para lo peor: controlarse. Talvez por eso anna no permitió que me acercara a ella, de seguro sabia cual seria el resultado.

¿y ahora que haría? Todos esos deseos que fueron ahogados por tanto tiempo ahora salen a flote unidos en un complot contra la tranquilidad de yoh, sus deseos de poseerla se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, así es –poseerla- dijo yoh por lo bajo.

-¿y ahora que haré?- se preguntaba yoh mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y la movía de un lado a otro. –Estas perdido yoh asakura- dijo mientras se tiraba en el piso a lloriquear -¿Por qué tenia que ser hombre?- cuando yoh noto lo que había dicho paro de lloriquear, pestañeo varias veces, se levanto y tosió para aclararse la garganta y salio de su habitación, tenia que estar acompañado para que por su mente no volvieran a pasar cosas como la ultima que dijo.

**CONTINUARA...**

SE LOS ASEGURO

POR FAVOR LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

* * *

N/A: si se que lo han leído un millón de veces y ya no lo creen pero lamento la tardanza de seguro los seguidores de mi historia perdieron las esperanzas, pero asegure que terminaría esta historia y lo haré no importa cuanto tiempo me tome.

Por favor sigan leyéndola la terminare lo prometo. Siento que me estoy desviando de lo sustancial pero es que la inspiración me abandono por eso del sexto o séptimo capitulo y que recurriré a escribir lo que ustedes desearían leer.

Les digo por adelantado que el final ya esta en mi cabeza pero no se como saltar de el nudo al desenlace.

Así que sugerencias, críticas o insultos acerca de algo son bienvenidas por medio de reviews.

Y lo más importante de esta nota, agradecer a aquellos que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

No los contestare pero los nombrare ustedes saben que les agradezco sus reviews y aquellos que leen la historia y no dejan reviews (espero que no sea por que no les gusta) les agradezco por tomar de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

**Rikku-chan282 naremoon **

**Kat-sakuraPaulina Asakura**

**Caprice Geanella-Asakura**

**punkblondie7 ****nadeshiko Malfoy**

**Zahia-vlc StArFiRe-YuMi**

**yo-chan1**

**GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**


End file.
